Destiny
by DessArtem
Summary: It all started with a simple trip to Roger's office and would become one of the best duos ever to grace the world. Matt and Mello's years at Wammy's House. Go read Resurgence by TwilightXari for our collab of their later years. Rated for lang and violence
1. Collision

Here it is, the rewritten first chapter of Destiny :) I'm much happier with it. Enjoy!

* * *

It was bright, far too bright for him to see properly. The tinted goggles kept the pure sunlight from attacking his eyes and causing painful damage, but it was still uncomfortable as hell. Everything appeared hazy and washed-out. There was no way he could make out detail or things that were too far away.

It was because of this great hindrance that Matt didn't see the fence and didn't have time to get to stop before he went slamming right into it, knocking the wind right out of him. That split second of collision hurt like hell. The thin metal bars dug into his arms and face, surely leaving red marks to mark him as the idiot who'd run full-force into a fence. The worst part was one specific little piece of metal. It decided to stick out with a sharp point, penetrating right through quite a few layers of skin on his arm and digging far enough to cause the boy to cry out from pain. Luckily, the elasticity of the fence was kind enough to throw him backwards and onto the ground where the impaled metal couldn't follow. He clutched his arm where it throbbed and cried, momentarily forgetting about the horde of bullies that were starting to surround him. Their laughter finally caused him to look up and behind him, and then gasp, stand, and turn in a quick, smooth movement. This was bad.

"He actually ran right into the fence! I can't believe it! What idiot wouldn't stop?!" said one of the more articulate ones loudly.

The only one who didn't guffaw crazily was the leader, Oxen. He simply stood there, looking down at his prey with a cold, cruel glint in his eyes and a half-smirk on his face. His powerful arms were crossed and his powerful stance was shifted to the side to appear cool and casual. It was easy to see why no one ever crossed the bully leader. He was known to beat smaller kids bloody for the smallest of things, namely pronouncing the first syllable of his name wrong. Hearing him yell, "I am NOT a group of male CATTLE!" and then the pitiful cries of some poor child were very common to Wammy's House. Oxen, with a long "O" sound, was safe so long as you didn't catch his attention in any way. This was almost impossible, since it was very easy to interest him. All you had to do was exist where he saw you.

Unfortunately for Matt, not only did he interest Oxen, he was small, weak, and odd, and so the perfect target of Oxen's games. He also made interesting sounds when startled.

Having finished with their laughter, the gang of large, strong kids looked at their unquestioned leader for their next cue. There was silence for a minute.

"I wonder what those freakish goggles are for," Oxen mused as if to himself. His very voice caused a shudder to run down Matt's spine, especially since he was focusing on Matt's greatest weak point. "Let's find out." He leaned down with his hand outstretched. Matt immediately turned away from him while curling into a ball, successfully hiding his face with his limbs.

Oxen frowned. Immediately, two large posse members went on either side of Matt and hauled him up by either arm, slamming him back into the fence. Matt cried out in pain as the horrid bit of sharp metal punctured his upper back. The boys held him there regardless of the torture.

"Now, let's see what's so special about these…"

* * *

A piercing shriek stopped Mello in his tracks and caused him to look in the direction from which it was coming. Roger would have to wait.

Mello put on his best snarl face and walked right up to Oxen, feeling himself fill with disgust. This guy was third rank and he was acting in such a manner. It was shameful. The little wretch they were targeting had obviously done nothing or very little wrong. The kid was scared and in pain and for no good reason! Sure, Mello knew that he himself wasn't the nicest person around, but at least he had the grace to be properly offended before lashing out! "Oxen!"

Oxen turned and his smile grew. Mello tended to find Oxen's veneration of him to be creepy. "Ah, Mello, how nice to see you! We were just teaching this little rat a lesson on manners."

"I don't care what you think you're doing! I doubt that kid managed to do anything truly bad to you! Bugger off!"

"It's not what he did to me; it's what he did to our game of Frisbee."

"I don't care!" Mello repeated, "You probably did it on purpose! Knowing you, you probably threw it at him!"

"Still, he had the nerve to get hit with it." Oxen still had that grin! It was infuriating. "A proper lesson is indeed in order. But, if you so insist… It was getting boring anyways." Mello couldn't tell if by "it" he meant the kid, their game, or beating him up. Oh well, they were finally gone.

Mello sighed and looked down at his newest save. It was just some odd geek that Oxen so loved focusing on. Mello quickly assessed the damage. There was clearly blood on his light green tee-shirt. Some of the blood had run right down his arm and dripped down onto the ground a bit, causing Mello to wonder what on earth they'd done to make him bleed so (he hadn't seen any weapons on them). The kid was still tightly curled up on the ground with his face completely hidden.

Mello frowned, wondering why the kid hadn't at least looked up to see what was going on. Then Mello noticed something he'd notice Oxen drop: a pair of old goggles. Mello's quick mind made the connection instantly. "You have photophobia, don't you?"

There was a pause, supposedly because the kid was surprised Mello had said that, and then he replied, muffled, "Yes."

Mello didn't bother saying anything. He knelt and picked up the discarded eyewear. He had definitely had them a long time. The glass lenses were scratched and dirty and the black rubber strap looked like it threatened to snap at any time, and had in the past but had been repaired with some tape. Mello slipped them carefully over the boy's head while simultaneously moving the pale hands down, keeping those sensitive eyes covered at all times.

After a moment of letting his eyes adjust to being able to see again, the boy finally looked up at his savior. He had a fittingly boyish, round face with a little button nose. Mello would've called him a cute little guy if he thought any such thoughts, which of course he didn't.

"…You're stepping on my shirt," said the kid. Mello looked down to see that he indeed was. He didn't apologize and quickly stepped off the shirt so the boy could get up if he could. He was quite beat up; it probably hurt. The moppet would be crying like a baby soon enough.

To Mello's surprise, he swallowed his pain and got himself to his feet. To his credit, he only wobbled a little bit, but enough for Mello to quickly drag him over to a bench and sit him down.

"Careful, stupid," he said gruffly, yet with some form of gentleness he supposed."

"Sorry…" mumbled whatever his name was.

"It's not your fault; those guys are stupid. You'd best stay out of their way or it'll end up worse for you."

The kid shrugged and winced from the shrug.

"What's your name?" said Mello, figuring he'd have to stick around and finish what he started. He wished he had some medical gloves so he could lift up that shirt and see what was bleeding, but he was fairly avid about first aid so didn't.

"Mai-…Matt. It's Matt," he said in a lower mumble. He was obviously just getting used to using a pseudonym and was still in the acting-upon-his-dislike-of-it-by-acting-forlorn-about-it stage of Wammy's House. That wasn't so bad, Mello figured. They were fairly easy to deal with, if not a little bit gloomy.

"I'm Mello."

"I know."

Of course he did. Who didn't know who the great second rank was? "Can you walk yet?"

"I dunno…" mumbled the mumbler. Chatty little guy, wasn't he?

Mello rolled his eyes and hauled him up. "Come on, the infirmary's this way…"

Matt nodded dully and let himself be half-dragged into the House.


	2. Hopes Up

Here's a bit of a teasy chapter for ya x3 And an introduction of a new character, my favorite OC, D 8D Enjoy! There'll definitely be more this week 3

* * *

Somehow, D always seemed to know when one of her ducklings needed her and where they were. As soon as Mello got Matt dragged into the infirmary and had him sat down, the fifteen-year-old rushed in in a flurry of red skirts.

"What happened?! Are you alright?!" Luckily, Nurse Jill was used to this and managed to do her job patching up Matt while keeping D from fussing over him and getting in the way. "Were you bullied? Who did this?!"

"D! Please calm down; you're scaring him," interrupted Mello. He gently pulled her to the side so Jill could work. "…What's this?" He turned her head by the cheek a little to examine a forming bruise on her cheek.

"Oh, er, I walked into a door this morning," she said with a little embarrassed laugh, "Isn't that silly?"

Mello frowned. "Did he do this?"

"…" D said nothing and looked away into space.

"Who?" came a sudden voice, Matt's. Matt was looking at them with interest. "Is there…someone else dangerous?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about B! He doesn't leave his room, and… It's under control. Don't worry."

Matt didn't look too sure about D's promise, but didn't delve in further. It was obviously a tender subject with her and she looked breakable enough.

"Matt, I see you've met Mello properly. I hope you two can become good friends!" said D cheerfully to change the subject. Matt and Mello couldn't help but look at each other.

"…" Mello just shrugged as if he didn't care either way. Matt looked at his shoes and didn't answer either.

"…What? Aren't you two interested?"

"I don't have time for friends," said Mello, doing the best he could not to snap at her. Matt just shrugged. If Mello didn't want him around, then…

"Please don't talk like that," said D in a different tone.

Mello somehow seemed to understand, though Matt didn't get it. "I'm sorry…but you know the reality of it. I have to become first and surpass Near, no matter what it takes. I can take the stress." He put a hand on her thin shoulder and they were silent.

Matt glanced up at them, feeling like he missed something, but he didn't intrude.

"There, all finished," declared Nurse Jill, which brought all three of them to attention. "Can you walk?" Matt tried and was able to, now that he wasn't bleeding and had taken a few minutes to rest. "Good. I'd let you stay here a little while longer, but doesn't Roger need to see you boys?"

Mello looked at her, a bit surprised. "How'd you know?"

Nurse Jill just smiled. "You'll understand when you get there. Now, get going."

Mello went over to Matt, who declined help. They made it out the door and down the hall, D behind them.

"I hope you don't mind if I come along. I feel something interesting is going on."

"Yeah, I know what you mean…Matt, do you know anything?"

Matt jumped a bit at being suddenly addressed. "I-um, no, I don't…" Mello was a bit scary, even if he was his age and not being mean…

"Mello…I just had a thought, but I don't want to get your hopes up in case…Well…maybe the rankings changed," suggested D.

Mello suddenly stopped, eyes wide. "…That…is a possibility…" said the eight-year-old in wonder. His mouth stretched into a grin and he suddenly ran all the way to Roger's office.

"Oh, dear…I think I got his hopes up," said D, a bit worried. She stayed with Matt as they walked considerably slower to the office.


	3. Shuffle

All dun belong to me 'cept Oxen, D, and the story :\ yup  


* * *

Shuffle

When Matt and D arrived at Roger's office, Mello had been tapping his foot with impatience. He quickly knocked the second they stepped near.

"Come in," called Roger. They complied while D waited outside.

Oxen was there, looking prim, and Near was sitting on the floor with some blocks and ignoring everyone. Matt immediately shrank back and Mello glared at the bully accusingly. Roger was sitting in his customary seat behind his desk, hands folded neatly on the smooth, wooden surface, waiting patiently for the children to settle before him.

"Whatever that jerk told you is a lie!" Mello defended. "He's the one who attacked Matt!" Matt nodded from his safe spot behind Mello, too nervous to do anything else.

Roger looked a bit surprised. "I was unaware of any attack, though I see from Matt's state it must be true. I'll look into the matter later. For now, I have some very important things to go over with you four."

Mello was taken by surprise, but noticed Near at last and his hope was restored. "Have the rankings…changed?" he asked in wonderment.

"Yes, Mello, but I'm afraid you're still second to Near. Matt, you have surpassed Oxen and are the new third rank. Congratulations."

A stir shot through the orphans, each reacting in their different ways. Mello let out a loud curse and stomped his foot and balled his hands into fists. He seemed more disappointed with himself than angry, though. Oxen's reaction was to widen his eyes and stare at Roger in bewilderment.

"I- I LOST to HIM?!" He pointed at Matt. "That's IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Oxen, there is no logical reason that a new addition cannot rise up and gain a higher rank," said Roger logically, "If you work hard and are worthy, you can be able to rise up again."

Oxen gave Roger a defeated look. "Yes, sir…"

Matt's reaction was to look at the floor with his eyes wide, but he didn't make a sound or move save for that. He definitely didn't want to see the sideways look Oxen was surely giving him, nor did he want to think about what Oxen would do…

"Good. That's cleared up. Now, about rooming. Since it would be highly inappropriate for our third rank to remain in the same room as he is now, I believe some changes are in order. Crowding is becoming a problem, so Mello shall room with Near and so on." Roger's temptation to duck under the table was significant, but of course he didn't.

"No!" Mello immediately snapped, "I am definitely not rooming with Near! And if Matt rooms with him, Oxen will kill him!"

"I would rather not share my room with Mello," Near said in his I-don't-really-care voice, but with a light sprinkling of oh-dear-god-no…

Matt shrunk a little more, if possible, so he was just Mello's shadow. Oxen had fallen silent, darkly mulling everything over in his head.

It was Mello who came up with the answer. "Near can keep his room and Matt can stay with me. Oxen can go room with whomever."

"That sounds more reasonable. Does anyone object? No? Alright, that settles it. You're dismissed. Oxen, stay; I wish to speak with you."

Mello looked at Matt and went to the door and opened it. D nearly fell in.

"I believe Mello!" she burst out in Roger's direction from the doorway. "Mello would never do such a thing as bully an innocent! Sure he gets a little angry and violent sometimes, but he doesn't attack without being significantly attacked first! Please, Roger-!"

"D, please calm down. I believe everything you're saying, which is why I'm having Oxen relocated to another part of the orphanage."

Everyone, including Oxen but not including Near, looked at Roger with surprise.

"But sir, I don't do these things! You have no proof!"

"I have credible witnesses as well as video evidence."

"D is a credible witness?! She's crazy!" D looked at the ground in shame, not denying anything.

"Oxen, I'll ask you once to watch your tongue. Nothing you can tell me will change my mind on this matter. The rest of you, please leave my office." D turned and quickly hurried off without another word. Mello closed Roger's office's door.

"Um…I guess I'll show you to the room, then. Where's your old one?" He seemed calm in a melancholy sort of way at nothing changing except a rival being pissed off and Mello's gaining a roommate, which he didn't want, but the boy was quiet so it wouldn't be too bad.

A little later, after Matt had cleared out his old shared room and brought his few things to Mello's, he sat on his new bed and pulled out a little hand-held video game.

"Turn the sound off," Mello snapped as he sat at his desk and got to work on studying. It was late-April, so there were still a few months left of the main school year, and he had a lot of work to do.

Matt quickly complied and turned the sound all the way down, though continued pounding away expertly at the buttons. It was a shiny new game device and yet the buttons were already starting to wear down a bit. He had only had the game for about two weeks, when Mr. Wammy learned of his great love of things like that, and he had already beaten it three times. He was hoping for a new game soon, but didn't say anything about it.

Hours later, around midnight, Matt's button-pounding suddenly stopped and a little click of a switch signaled his turning it off. He regarded the still-studying Mello for a moment before asking, "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the right, three doors down," he said with some absent-minded gestures with one arm.

Matt didn't respond and simply grabbed his toothbrush and pajamas and headed out. He counted three doors and went into the one to his right side. It was definitely not the bathroom and a grave mistake on Mello's part, for that was a room that hardly anyone dared explore.

* * *

Kukuku, another cliffhanger x3 I had to make sure to make sure you all understood that last sentence meant something's gonna happen in that room next time. I'm sure it won't be hard to guess what it'll involve :p Well, I can think of two things you might guess x3 Hehe, we'll just see.


	4. Captions

Yay, another new chapter right away! I couldn't help but write this one right away x3 See, I'm not completely sadistic in how I keep teasing you all XD Well, okay, I am (hence all those Resurgence cliffhangers I make TwilightXari write x3 (it's our collab, if you don't know, and go read it 'cause it and this are connected in a big series))

Enjoy! 3 I don't own anything 'cept D, C, and the story itself

* * *

Matt didn't realize the mistake, so just reached for the doorknob. Suddenly, a muscular arm shot right by his head and hit the door, resting its hand flat against the painted wood. Matt slowly turned his head to see what the arm was connected to and found himself almost nose-to-nose with a very angry Oxen.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to me, you little fucking brat!" He brought his other arm back, trailing a fist with it, in preparation for the first punch.

Suddenly, the door opened and Oxen almost fell right onto Matt at the loss of support. He managed to catch himself and started to glare at the tall person looking down at him, but his glare quickly turned to a look of fear.

"S-sorry!" He turned and ran.

Matt was almost too afraid to turn around, but he managed to after a moment. Who could possibly be scary enough to send _Oxen_ running? He swiveled his head and his body followed.

Looking down at him was a fairly tall, lithe, muscular teenager about D's age who looked like he hadn't seen sun in ages. He also looked like he'd recently been sleeping, wearing only a pair of black sweatpants and some moldy socks. His long, black hair was messy and stuck out at odd angles. Dark circles were under beetle-black eyes that looked at him more with curiosity than anything. Pale skin shone in the hall light. And yet, in all his seemingly-innocent appearance, something very sinister hung around him like curtains. Matt swallowed with a dry mouth and throat.

"So, what exactly did you do to make him so angry?" the boy suddenly asked. Even though Matt was looking right at him, he still jumped and flinched.

"I…um…"

Just then, Mello ran down the hall to them, having apparently realized his mistake. "Matt! Don't go in-HEY, GET AWAY FROM HIM, B!" He sped up when he saw B, who looked at him boredly, and grabbed and pulled Matt away from him.

B shrugged and withdrew into his room without a word. Mello continued glaring at the closed door, still gripping Matt's arm.

"Um…Mello? That kinda hurts…" Matt piped up after a moment.

"Sorry." Mello let him go. "Stay away from that room, okay? I'm sorry I gave you bad directions."

"It's okay." He didn't mention Oxen trying to attack him, figuring it would just upset the blond more. "I will, I promise."

"Good." Mello pointed to the door opposite of B's. "That's the bathroom." He headed back to the room he and Matt shared.

A bit shaken, Matt picked up his fallen toothbrush and jammies and went to do his nighttime business.

Back in the room, Mello had gone right back to studying, stopping occasionally to attempt to rub tiredness from his eyes. Matt put his toothbrush away and made sure he was on his bed and against the wall before asking, "Hey, Mello? Who is B, exactly?"

"He's a psycho. Go to sleep."

"I mean, who is he here at the House?"

"Nobody."

"Then why's he here?"

Mello turned in his chair to glare warningly at Matt. "Because D begged Mr. Wammy to let him stay even though he does nothing nice for anyone. He's someone to avoid at all costs."

"But who is he?"

"…" Mello realized Matt wasn't going to drop the subject. When Matt was curious about something, he'd find out just like any other Wammy kid, with no regard to the rules. Mello respected that, being the same way himself. "Do you want to know the whole story?" Matt nodded. "Alright. Wait here." He got up and went out the door.

He returned a couple minutes later with a scrapbook under his arm. He gingerly closed the door shut behind him and went to sit on Matt's bed with him, placing the book gently on the sheets. Before he opened to the first page, he said, "You have to promise not to speak a word of this. It's very dangerous for us to keep pictures of ourselves around since they can be used to identify us. D broke the rules and kept this scrapbook for sentimental reasons. Do you promise to keep it secret?"

"Yes, of course." Matt didn't see why he'd tell anyone, especially since it was that important.

"Alright." Mello opened it to the first page. "It should speak for itself."

On the first page were two pictures. The very top picture showed two children, each with a little caption written in neat, girly handwriting. The little blonde girl looked like D, but Matt had no idea who the boy she was with was. He had a large build, but wasn't fat, and was smiling happily while D stretched out her arm as far as she could to take a close-up picture of the two friends together. It was a sunny day, so there was very good lighting. The caption over D simply told her age, four, but the caption over the boy said, C, age five. However, there had once been a longer word above him, but it had been well scribbled out. Under the picture, D had written: C and I about a week after we were brought to the House. We arrived on September 21st 1986 and this was taken on the 30th.

"C?" said Matt questionably.

"C was the very first third-ranked, but he wasn't there for long before D rose above him."

"Wow…" Matt thought about how angry Mello was about Near being above him in the ranks. "He must have been so angry…"

"No, actually; he was very easy-going."

Both boys' heads snapped up to look at D like deer in headlights, and then they looked sheepish. She was standing in the doorway, leaning against it, as if she'd been there for quite some time already. She smiled. "It's alright. If you wanted to show my memory book to Matt, you should have just asked." She walked over.

"I didn't want to wake you," explained Mello as he shifted to make room for her on the bed. She sat comfortably between them and picked the book up to sit it on her lap so she could take control.

"Actually, I didn't rise above him properly. He kindly held back on his tests so I could take his place. He felt he was being gentlemanly. I'm not entirely sure what his other motives were, since he could have easily dropped out of the ranks entirely if he didn't want to compete, but I guess…well, maybe he liked competing, but didn't want to seriously win or anything. He's such a quiet boy. He's currently dropped to tenth in the rankings. I'll introduce you sometime, perhaps tomorrow after classes."

"Isn't that B?" Matt asked, pointing at the second figure to the left on the second picture, a full-body-group shot of four people, including D and C.

"Yes. This is back when A and B arrived. C was seven, A and B were six, and I was still five years old. This was taken in spring of 1989. A and B had arrived that past winter, February 25th."

"I was born that year," said Mello. "December 13th."

"Yes, that's right."

"Matt, when's your birthday?" Mello asked, looking at Matt, who blushed and looked flustered again at being addressed.

"February 1st…1990."

"Hey, cool. So, I'm only a couple months older than you. Huh." He dropped that subject and looked back at the scrapbook.

Matt followed suit, looking at the one called A. A had brown hair, brown eyes, and a mousey face. In the picture, he was getting his hair ruffled by a young B, who looked much more lively, especially in the spring sun. They were all out on the soccer field and were all four covered in mud, even D in her light green dress, and B had one foot on a muddier soccer ball. They were all pink-cheeked from playing and all very happy.

"What happened to you all?" asked Matt, who quickly wished he hadn't asked that. It wasn't his business and it was probably very bad. "I'm sorry! You don't have to answer, I was just…I'm sorry." He looked down in shame, but looked up again when D put her hand gently on his head.

"I understand your being curious, and it's alright. Let me tell you the story. It was-"

"What story are you telling, D?"

All three of them jumped, startled at the sudden sound of B's voice. They looked up and were equally startled at his presence in their doorway. They hadn't even heard the door open, much like they hadn't heard when D opened the door.

When B didn't get an answer, he walked over and picked up the scrapbook. Even though he wasn't looking directly at them, Matt, Mello, and D felt like they were being immobilized by his presence and the aura wafting off him like smoke.

"Oh, this thing again." He flipped through it, not even seeming to look at the pictures, before shutting it with a snap and looking at them, causing each to feel a shiver go down their spines. "Stop telling useless stories from the past," he said to D as he tossed the book unceremoniously on the bed, "and come sleep with me if you can't get to sleep." The serious, slight frown on his face clearly showed that he only wanted her in his bed so he could make sure she didn't sneak back into Matt and Mello's room and give more secrets away.

"…Um…Yes, I guess it is getting late," said D as she shuffled off the bed to stand by him. He towered over her with his superior height. "You can keep looking at that, though there are just captions that tell when things are and nothing that tells what exactly is going on… Get some sleep, though. Goodnight." She gave them each a kiss on the cheek and left with B, who didn't look at either boy at all. The door was shut just as quietly as it had been opened.

Two hours later, Mello had fallen asleep on the foot of Matt's bed, curled up in a ball around Matt's pillow. Matt himself was sitting at the top of the bed, back against the wall, flipping through years of D's memories and wondering what it was that B didn't want her talking about. He couldn't figure it out and that irked him. If Mello knew, he wasn't saying anything, but maybe Matt could ask him when he woke up. They had both been too shaken to say anything in fear of B hearing them and coming back or something, so he didn't ask Mello that night.

"Ngg…No! Aaah, aaah, aah! Stop! Get away!" mumbled Mello in his sleep as he shifted around a bit, "No! NO!" He suddenly sat up, bleary but wide-eyed, and stared at Matt. "Th-the bunnies…They're trying to take all the chocolate in the world! What should I do?"

"Um…you go tell those bunnies, Mello! You can take'em!" said Matt, not sure what else to do or say.

"Yeah, I'll tell'em…I'll tell'em…" Mello nestled back down and promptly fell back asleep.

"…Okay…"


	5. 1995

Er...yep, here's another short one :p Oh, and if anyone wants to draw/write with one of my OCs, go right ahead. Just tell me first, be respectful about it, and send me a link to whatever it is you did 'cause I definitely want to see! :)

Nothing belongs to me 'cept C, D, Oxen, and the story. Enjoy! 3

* * *

The next day was Sunday, and Matt woke up to find Mello no longer at the end of his bed, or even back in Mello's own bed. Mello wasn't in the room at all. Matt stretched and cricked his neck, which was a bit sore from sleeping against the wall all night, and picked up the memory book from its spot open and face-down on his lap. He was almost to the end, but not quite. Curious as to what the latest pictures could be, he turned there.

"Mello, age five, June 6th 1995, the day he arrived at the House" was what the caption said. Little Mello was standing against the wall and looking directly at the camera with a sacrificing expression. If Matt had to guess, he'd say that D or someone had asked Mello if she could take a picture of him and he had grudgingly agreed and stood stoically against the wall. Young Mello had pretty much the same haircut as he did then.

The next picture showed him in a lighter mood. "Mello's 6th birthday, December 13th 1995. The cooks made a special cake, completely chocolate of course, and Mello loved the new rosary beads I got him. His old ones were getting a bit worn."

Matt looked over at Mello's side of the room, where a rosary usually hung, though was missing at the moment, with a crucifix on the wall. He wondered just how religious Mello was.

Between those pictures was a picture of a very young Oxen on the day he arrived to Wammy's, the very day after Mello arrived, when he was six. Matt ignored that picture.

There were a few pictures on those last pages for more birthdays, all of the first generation, for the same year of 1995, as well as a Christmas celebration. That was the very last picture, that Christmas shot of all of them together: A, B, C, D, Oxen, Mello, and many more that Matt didn't recognize. Where were the 1996 birthdays? What about a picture from when Near arrived at Wammy's House? Why did D suddenly stop at the end of 1995? Whatever it was had to have happened at the beginning of the next year, 1996…

Mello arrived while those thoughts ran through Matt's head. He was wearing his rosary around his neck and looked tired, like he'd gotten up early. He lifted the rosary from himself and hung it back up, taking the time to straighten it so it hung neatly. Matt noticed that Mello was wearing nicer clothes than his usual jeans and tee-shirt.

"Did you go to church or something?" Matt asked as Mello unbuttoned the maroon button-up shirt he was wearing.

"Yeah. So?"

"Oh, just wondering." He looked back at the last page of the scrapbook, thinking. He hardly noticed when Mello leaned over to see what he was looking at.

"…What do you notice here?" Mello asked, testing him.

"She hasn't put any more pictures here since that last Christmas of '95. There's no pictures of Near or me from when we arrived. Why did she give up?"

"Aren't any, there aren't any pictures of Near or you when you arrived. Don't talk like an idiot."

Matt looked up at him. "You know why she gave up, don't you?" he outright accused.

Mello took a small step back and raised his eyebrows. "…You're sharper than I thought…" he said, more to himself than to Matt.

Matt quickly looked down. "Er, I just figured, since you were there, you know…"

Mello relaxed a bit, seeming relieved. He was still wary, though, since if Matt was able to become third, and he was hiding how smart he really was… Well, at least Mello could keep an eye on him while they were in the same room.

Matt looked up at him again. "Will you tell me what happened?"

Just then, with perfect timing as always, B stalked in without bothering to pause at the door and give a good entrance. "I think it's time to return this to D's room, don't you agree?" he said calmly as he snatched the book from Matt's lap and closed it. "You're late for breakfast. Get moving." He turned and left, but not before giving Mello a warning look, to which Mello glared back.

"…Is it because he's mean to her?" Matt whispered, in case B was still listening.

"There's more to it than that." Mello was quickly changing into a simple, black tee-shirt. "I can't tell you now. We'd better get to breakfast. Hurry up and get dressed." He swept out before Matt could say anything else.

Dejected, Matt sighed and did as he was told, impatient to learn the answer. Maybe he could do a bit of digging around himself, if he could get to a computer, by hacking into the House archives…


	6. More Nothing

Nuthin' belongs to me 'cept C, D, and the story.

* * *

Matt took a rushed shower and threw on some clean-ish clothes and made it to breakfast with about ten minutes to spare, which was fine since he didn't usually eat much for breakfast, if he ate breakfast at all. He got a bowl of cereal from the food line and looked for Mello. Mello was sitting on the opposite side of the room from Near, which was to be expected, at a little table by himself as he read from a textbook. Mello paused every once in a while to take a big bite of toast, never taking his eyes from the tome. Upon spotting him, Matt immediately went to join him.

Matt ate a little in silence, glancing around the cafeteria. Neither B nor D were there, so he asked Mello quietly, "Don't B and D come here to eat?"

Mello didn't look up when he answered, "No, D comes to get food and brings it to B's room. They eat in there because B usually never leaves his room."

"Will you tell me the story now?"

Mello shook his head and looked at him at last. "There's no reason for you to know and I'm not going to waste time. If someone tells you, B will find out and D will get hurt for it."

"What's so bad about it that he doesn't want people to know about?"

"…" Mello didn't seem sure how to answer that. "I'm not sure…but let's just let it rest, okay? In fact, that might be what he wants: to let it rest without people bringing it up all the time. I know it's hard, but let it go and it'll be best for everyone." He looked back to his book, apparently not about to speak further.

Matt realized there was no way he was getting anything else out of that stubborn blond. So, he finished his breakfast and headed back to the room to regroup. Mello remained behind, still so engrossed in his book that he was eating his growing-cold toast very slowly. Matt poked around the room a little, thinking of what he could do that didn't include anything that could get him in trouble…for the day, at least. At night, he'd try hacking into the Wammy's server, but for the daytime, he'd have to find something else to do.

A voice startled him from peeking into Mello's desk drawers. "Here you are, Matt! Would you like to meet C?" It was D and behind her was B. People that passed by in the hall looked incredibly startled to see him out and about, but hurried by so they wouldn't get noticed by him.

"Uh…" Matt looked nervously at B, who was busy regarding the people passing by in the hallway. "Sure?"

"Okay! He's in the library. Come with me."

Matt went over to her, extremely wary of the one acting like a creepy stalker, and followed them down a couple halls to the huge library the House had, which was equipped with every type of book one could think of and was constantly updated. Many a possible successor spent an incredible amount of time there, so it was huge and set up so they could easily escape prying eyes by hiding between bookshelves and at desks and tables and comfy chairs and bits of comfortable floor. In one such chair, reading a book about animals was a large teenager who looked about a year older than B, and was. He had hair the color of dark chocolate and eyes the color of cinnamon. He looked more like a bodyguard or a bouncer than a detective…

D greeted him in a language Matt didn't recognize and hugged him. He blinked and smiled, a man of few words. Then, D switched to English. "C, this is Matt. He got here just a few weeks ago."

"Hello," said C in a quiet voice as he smiled kindly at Matt.

B apparently had little patience for such little formalities such as small talk, so he quickly went over and perched on the arm of C's chair, grinning at the bigger young man. "Yup, she's managed to catch another duckling for her collection. Too bad the thing's a runt."

"B!" D hissed, looking at him warningly. "Don't be mean to Matt."

C ignored him, looking calmly at Matt while the two bickered on either side of him. "What rank are you?" he asked politely.

"Uh, I just got third yesterday, apparently…"

"Really? Congratulations."

"B, why are you even so interested?" said D.

B shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh come on, there must be some reason you're out here instead of holed up in your room like usual! I mean, it's wonderful that you're acting alive for once, but…"

"Then there shouldn't be a problem. I'm doing something you want." B didn't appear fazed at all by her frustration.

"But why all of a sudden? Do you really care this much about whether or not I tell Matt about what happened so many years ago? It doesn't even apply to him at all!"

"Exactly. So, there's no point in telling him."

C suddenly stood up and turned to them both. They looked at him in surprise.

"You're getting too loud. This is a library," he said calmly yet firmly. The two blinked and were silenced. Matt found himself astounded at how B had an ability to shut D up and C had an ability to shut them both up.

"It was very nice to meet you, Matt, and good luck with the rankings." C nodded to Matt and went to find another spot for reading.

D smiled sheepishly at Matt. "I'm sorry about this. Excuse us, but I think B and I should return to B's room now." She patted his head and she and B left.

When they were gone, Matt quickly went to find C again. C had moved to lean against a wall, sitting on the floor. "C, will you tell me what that's all about, what the story is? Please?"

C sighed heavily and closed his book. "I'm sorry, Matt, but it's not my story to tell. If you want to know, the proper option would be to ask B himself, since it pertains mostly to him. Be careful, though. He hasn't been the same since the incident."

Matt lowered his head, disappointed again at having hit another dead end. He lifted his head again. "Will you introduce me to A?" he asked, remembering the fourth friend from the pictures.

"…Let me put it this way…There is no way you will ever be able to meet A. If you want to know more, talk to B. I doubt he'll tell you anything, but perhaps you have skill in persuasion." He opened his book again, ending the conversation the same way Mello had at breakfast.

"Alright. Thanks. And, um, nice to meet you." Matt left the library and returned to his room. He pulled out his game again and played it, being careful to keep it on mute because Mello had returned to his desk and was studying again.

* * *

And here we have C! Mus is technically the one who started having any kind of idea whatsoever of what he looks like or how he is XP But he's both of ours because here I am, still working on him :p hehe.

er, yeah. Poor Matt, the only thing being narrowed down for him is people to ask about the Big Change in the first generation. He still knows next to nothing, except that he will never meet A. Does the Big Change have something to do with A? Find out next time on "DESTINY"! 8D


	7. Fuck

Woot, two chappies in a day! x3 well, this one's kinda short, but still :p It's a chappie, so there.

I own nothing in this chapter at all XP 'cept C and D, who are just mentioned, but I still own them, so there.

* * *

The entire day, Matt sat on his bed and played video games. To the untrained eye, he appeared to be fully engrossed in it. Really, he wasn't paying much attention to it. He was thinking hard on the case he was exploring: what big event had changed the first generation so much. He couldn't ask Mello, asking D would get her hurt, C wouldn't tell him anything because he felt it wasn't his place, and there was no way in any kind of hell that Matt would ask B about it. Matt had hit a dead end.

That night, Matt slept. Having not slept the night before had taken its toll, and unlike Mello, Matt wasn't used to staying up night after night.

The week passed. Matt had hardly noticed it, having had tons of schoolwork to distract him from the case. Being more highly ranked meant they piled on the extra work and level of difficulty. Mello had been also adding to the stress, since ever since Matt suddenly made third, Mello was freaked out that Matt would rise above him as well. So, he had to do his best to keep from saying and doing things that heightened Mello's sense of panic. He had never imagined being third to be so stressful…

Saturday arrived. Matt had been sure to finish all his work on Friday so he could have the entire weekend to loaf off. It was then that he remembered his case. Perfect, now he had an entire weekend plus a night for doing sneaky things. Surely he would find the information he was seeking!

Oh, how wrong Matt was. During the day, he surfed the internet for information about Wammy's House, L, and the successorship as the general public knew it. There was almost nothing, save for that the public thought Wammy's House was a normal orphanage with normal orphans, save for the fact that Mr. Wammy was a well-off man and Roger was a well-known child psychiatrist. All he learned about L was less than what he already knew: L solved countless cases in secret and no one knew anything about him. Well, Matt knew that L had to be an orphan to be connected to the place so much, so he knew a little more than the public. He also knew that he had successors lined up and working hard to meet his standards, even go above them. That didn't give him anything he was looking for.

At night, Matt put all his energy and what skill he had into hacking into the House server. That was next to impossible, he found, and yet he kept at it all night until he had to quickly stop what he was doing, tie off any holes he'd left so they wouldn't know he'd been dallying in there, and put something more innocent on the screen because Mello was getting up.

All-in-all, that weekend was a bust. The entire month was a bust, for three weeks later, Matt still had next to nothing and had hardly chipped at the countless security hindrances in the Wammy server. It was exhausting, delicate work, for someone could pop in on him at any time and see that he'd been trying to get in, and that could get him in colossal trouble. And yet, Matt trudged on in his search, never giving up.

At the end of the fourth weekend of work, Mello finally noticed the great changes in Matt. He noticed that he got next to no sleep on the weekends, even though he did his homework on Friday. He tried confronting Matt, but that was to no avail. So, Mello decided to pretend to be asleep one Saturday night and see what was going on with his red-headed roommate.

"Aha, I knew you were doing something suspicious!" he announced at about ten o'clock, half an hour after Matt had started doing whatever it was he was doing. Mello had wanted to be sure that Matt was too distracted by the work to be able to quickly close out of it when Mello got up. Mello was already at his shoulder, looking at the screen when he announced his discovery, so Matt was caught red-handed…and –haired…and, when Mello spoke up, -faced.

"Uh, no I'm not!" He scrambled to close out of it, but Mello quickly grabbed his arm. "WAIT, I WASN'T ABLE TO-" Suddenly, the screen turned red before quickly turning black, the entire computer shutting down completely. Matt pulled away from Mello's grip, which had relaxed a bit in his surprise, and tried to turn the computer on. It wouldn't. "FUCK!" He kept jabbing at the power button while Mello looked a bit panicked behind him, but didn't know what to do so just stood there.

"What the fuck were you doing?!"

"Trying to hack into the House server! And now I'm caught!" Matt finally gave up and put his face in his hands. "Fuck, I'm fucked…fuck fuck fuck fuck…FUCK!"

* * *

Another cliffy, who'da thunk? :D What shall be the fate of Matt and his computer?! D: YOU WON'T KNOW 'TILL NEXT CHAPTER, BUAHAHAHAHAH!


	8. Slap

Slap as in slap on the wrist :p get it?

Yeah, haven't been in the mood much to write properly. I think I want a bitty break to read some Good Omens and poke into that fandom a bit just for a bit of a change. I'll write best I can when I'm back, though :p Until then, here's something to tide you all over and give you something else to wonder "WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?!!!" about x3 kukuku

Nothing here belongs to me 'cept the story.

* * *

The next morning, after a fitful half-sleep for both boys, Matt and Mello were called to Roger's office. They took that long walk down the hall like two inmates toward death row.

Less than five minutes later, they emerged with very shocked looks on their faces. Roger had given them a quick lecture aimed mostly at Matt, told them they were grounded and confined to their room for three days with no video games, no sweets, no TV, none of that stuff whatsoever. Mello was mostly irritated that he'd fell along with Matt when he hadn't even done anything, but Matt was just relieved and shocked that he hadn't gotten arrested.

"Matt, why didn't you tell him I didn't do anything?! Why didn't you say anything?! Why do you have to be so shy, dammit?!" Mello paused and looked at him. "What is with that little smile on your face?"

Matt turned his smiling face to smile at Mello. "I got away with it."

"What do you mean you got away with it?! We're GROUNDED, you moron!"

"Yeah, just for three days. But I didn't get arrested!"

"Why would you get arrested? Kids try to hack into Wammy's all the time. It's like…some kind of initiation for the techs. I didn't know you were one of them."

Matt blinked at him. "It's…normal around here?"

"Yes, Matt, we're geniuses. It's the kind of thing we do around here." Mello sighed and put a hand on his roommate's shoulder. "You'll get the hang of it after a while."

"Okay. Mello?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry I got you grounded, too."

"It's fine, whatever. I'm used to it. Three days isn't really too bad." They arrived in their room and Mello shut the door. "However, you're getting me chocolate."

Matt blinked at him as he sat on his bed. "How? I have to stay in here, too."

"Yes, but I know how to sneak around at night. I'll give you the instructions and you'll get me enough chocolate to last me three days."

"…Um…" He figured he owed at last that to Mello. "Okay." He was still unsure about it, since he'd never done that sort of thing before, but Mello was the kind of guy you didn't mess with. If he was lucky, it'd all go cleanly and he could get there and get back without any problems…


	9. Storyteller

Yes, I'm back :p This chappie was evil 'cause the idea came to me at THREE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING, juuust as I was about to go to sleep XD But nuuuu, I had to get up and wriiiite! Ah well :p Didn't take long to write, and I even glanced over it for a kinda-beta XP

Nada ish mien 'cept D, C, E, Oxen, and the story

* * *

Much later that night, after Matt had returned from his espionage, Mello sat on Matt's bed with a book and the chocolate Matt had nicely gotten for him without a hitch; and Matt was nursing a sore foot, which had stepped on a rat trap in the kitchen. He hadn't broken anything nor made any noise, for which he was proud of himself, but it huuuuuurt. Still, he'd performed his duties diligently and Mello was very pleased with the results. He'd even helped Matt from the door to the closest bed, which was Mello's, propped him up on some pillows so he could prop the foot up on another pillow, and gotten a washcloth wet with the coldest water he could from the tap to act as ice, to which they lacked access.

Matt looked sadly at the inaccessible desktop computer, which was lacking all cords that normally hooked it to various plugs and things to the wall, wishing he could go in and snoop more. Alas, that modem of information-gathering was gone. He was left with solely Mello.

…Wait…there was no way that B could listen in on them all the time! He had to go do other things like sleep and eat sometimes! D had even told them that B was one of the rare successors, (well, ex-successors) who enjoyed sleeping and would pertain in that odd (for the first generation, since they had been especially trained to be particularly L-ish in all ways) activity all night long! It was definitely late enough for B to be asleep! Yes! But he had to be careful, since Mello wasn't about to just give him the information so easily…

Mello was hardly startled at all when Matt suddenly said, "Hey, Mello?"

"Hm?" He didn't even look up from his book nor remove the triangle of chocolate dangling between his teeth.

"...Are there a lot of pictures of you in D's memory book?" asked Matt, somehow gaining inspiration.

Mello looked over at him, a melancholy look in his eyes. "Yesh," he said, word a bit muffled by the inability to properly use his teeth in the act of talking. He pushed the piece of chocolate all the way into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. "Why?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking…It's really nice how close you and D seem to be. How long have you known each other?"

Mello frowned suspiciously for a bit before answering, "Two years. Since arriving here."

"Hm. She really is very nice, like a mother. I can see why B likes her so much."

That got Mello angry. "He doesn't like her! He doesn't like anybody and doesn't think about anyone but himself!"

Matt blinked at him. "Then why are they together so much?"

Mello glared down at the book resting in his lap, though without reading it. He thought long and hard for almost five minutes before saying, "Matt, if you're trying to get information about the first generation from me like that, it's not going to work. The way you've been going on about all this…You'll end up kicking up a lot of dirt and that's not a good idea. I've decided that telling you will probably be the best way to keep this dormant, however odd that seems." His head snapped in a bit of a rotation so he could glare at him with a glare that meant absolute, pure seriousness. "But if you dare leak a word to anyone…" He let the threat hang, knowing he didn't need one to get the point across very well.

Matt earnestly nodded. "Of course. Who am I gonna tell, anyways?"

"Swear that you won't breath a word of any of this," Mello said, words dripping with spittable venom.

Matt looked back at him with absolute compliance. "I promise…on my parents' graves."

Mello was satisfied. He got up and moved over to sit with Matt so he wouldn't have to talk too loudly. "Nine years ago, the first five letters became L's first group of successors. Apparently they assigned letters to level of rank, which is why D is D and C is C instead of switched around, since she was originally fourth.

"Well, that doesn't really matter to the story, but I guess it's good to know. Anyways, things were different for the first generation, I'm told. D says they were a lot stricter and gave much heavier loads of work than they give us. There was an incredible lot more pressure on them, especially A. Well, A couldn't take it, so he…killed himself one night." Mello had a far-away look of someone remembering bad things. "He slit his wrists. There was…so much blood…"

Mello paused before continuing. "D says she woke up in the middle of the night to find B sitting in the hall with his back to his and A's bedroom door with this odd look on his face. She'd asked him what had happened, but he wasn't very responsive. The door was locked and she couldn't get in, so she hurried to get Roger and a key. She and B were the first to go in and see… D's scream woke almost the entire house. I…don't know how B reacted at all, but D says he just went right up to the body, knelt down, and stared at it. He was acting generally odd, which isn't surprising. He's been a complete lunatic ever since. That was the end of the first generation as L's successors. B lacked the mental stability and motivation to keep going, so D dropped out as well since they'd been the only reason she'd stayed in at all. E had been steadily dropping lower in his standings, so to speak, until he was hardly in the ranks at all and then just dropped out. I became first ranked, with Oxen as second." Mello stopped, having run out of things to say as well as will to continue adding details.

Matt stared at him. That was…quite the story. He turned his face away from Mello to give him some kind of moment to himself and stared at the wall. What kind of world had he entered?

After a moment, he turned back to Mello. "Thanks for telling me. I swear I won't tell anyone."

Mello nodded, still looking melancholy. Matt couldn't help but at least put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that sort of thing…even if you weren't directly involved or anything…"

Mello nodded his thanks. "I didn't really know A or B, and still don't know B all that well. They were always just those big kids you hear about, see around, are familiar with, but don't really correspond with since they're not really…in your league, or something. D just loves being nurturing and doesn't care about age, so I know her well. C's nice enough, though quiet and keeps to himself mostly, but he's good for if you ever have a problem and need someone to talk to. E…I didn't really know him either, though he seemed nice enough, I guess…"

"What happened to E?" asked Matt, who hadn't even really heard him mentioned until now.

"Oh, he's still here, but he's afraid of B so avoids this part of the House. You may or may not meet him eventually."

Matt blinked, wondering why no one had ever brought him up. "Okay…" He asked Mello about that.

"I don't know that story enough to tell it, sorry."

"Oh, 'kay." After a while of contemplating silence on both their parts, Matt finally just yawned and settled back against the pillows a bit. "Thanks for…everything, I guess."

"Sure." Taking that as an ending of the conversations for the night, Mello stood up from the bed and gave a quick stretch before moving to Matt's bed, which he decided he'd steal since Matt occupied his own. "Let's go to sleep."

Matt was way ahead of him, even with the throbbing foot and head filled with new thoughts.

* * *

And we learn the Big Secret that everyone here who knows who B and A are already knows! XD Well, at least Matt learns at last :p What'll happen next? No idea XD B hasn't told me yet ;p


	10. August

I'm sorry, but D insisted writing this chapter and I just couldn't say no! Well, at least I got another one out in decent time, right? ^^;

Nothing belongs to me 'cept C, D, and the story

* * *

That very same night, D woke up to incessant poking by a certain dark-haired teenager. "Ng, B, what do you want?"

"Jam."

"Then why don't you get it yourself?"

B just kept staring at her with his dark, wide eyes, closer to her face than courteously appropriate, but then this was B. "The cooks banned me from the kitchen after last time."

D remembered well the incident with all those pots and pans… She sighed, sat up, and glanced at the clock mid-stretched. "B! There's no way I'm going skulking around the House in the dark in the middle of the night!"

B just blinked at her. "Why not?"

"…" D sighed and gave up, knowing there was no reasoning with such an unreasonable person. So, she got up, stuck her feet into her fuzzy, pink bunny slippers, pulled on her pink, fluffy bathrobe, and shuffled out the door to go skulking around the House in the dark in the middle of the night. B happily hopped onto her bed and stretched out to take a nap while he waited for her.

Being Wammy kids, D was well trained in the art of stealth. It was known that there was good possibility that the "L" in station would need to be able to get out of tricky situations, so they were all well taught, especially the overworked first generation. So, absolutely nobody had any idea that D was walking past their rooms to get to the kitchen.

On her way back, D checked in on Mello and, by default, Matt. She carefully stuck the mostly-full (or, if you think this way, slightly empty) jar of B's favorite strawberry jam into one of the large pockets of her robe and crept close to the door to listen. Oddly, she heard talking.

_"D's scream woke almost the entire house. I…don't know how B reacted at all, but D says he just went right up to the body, knelt down, and stared at it. He was acting generally odd, which isn't surprising. He's been a complete lunatic ever since. That was the end of the first generation as L's successors."_

D quickly moved away from the door, backing up until she hit the opposing wall with hardly a sound, thanks to the muffling superpowers of the fluffy robe. Her eyes were wide and her mouth had dropped open slightly in shock. Without warning, the floodgates of her memory bust open and the sounds and images of that fateful night a little over a year ago attacked her mind without mercy.

_Something woke D up, but she wasn't sure what on earth it could be… She didn't think it was a sound or something poking her, and decided it wasn't someone poking her because no one was around in her room. Everything was perfectly calm, almost…too calm. D just knew she was awake and had a really, really bad feeling._

_Without putting on her slippers or anything, she hurried to her bedroom door and opened it. In the darkness of the hallway, someone sat crouched in front of A and B's bedroom door. D recognized the silhouette as B himself. Oh, perhaps they had gotten into a fight and B was brooding outside the room… No, not this late at night. A closer look at B told the blonde that someone was indeed wrong._

_The worried girl knelt down in front of him. "B, what's wrong? Did something happen?" B neither moved nor said anything. "B! Tell me!" Getting more worried by the second, D straightened up and tried to open the door. It was locked. She started to panic, but determinedly pushed it down; people needed her. She immediately ran to Roger's office._

_"Roger! Roger!" D called as she banged loudly on the door, hoping he'd wake up soon. He did, since D could be very loud when she wanted to be._

_"What's going on?" he said, dressed in a nightcap and robe over pajamas._

_"I need the key to A and B's room! Something's wrong, but B won't tell me what it is."_

_Roger looked confused, but complied. He knew the girl to be trustworthy, especially in odd situations. Keys in hand, he followed her down the hall and to the boys' room, where B was still sitting completely stilly._

_D knelt down in front of him and put her hands on his arms. "B, we need you to move out of the way, please, so we can go in and help A," she said gently. B didn't really answer, so D just braced herself and lifted him to his feet and gently guided him out of the way. At least he halfheartedly helped her, not really seeming to care. Roger unlocked the door and began to open it. "Wait, Roger," said D, noticing B standing up on his own and beginning to move towards the door._

_Roger complied and stepped out of B's path. B was walking slowly into the room, looking purposeful but still incredibly numb and emotionless. When he disappeared into the room, D decided to go after him and make sure everything was alright. Apart from silent footsteps and soft breathing, not a sound was to be heard._

_At the sight of all the blood soaking the bed and body; the blank, brown eyes staring lifelessly as if toward both B and her, the glint of the razor in one hand; the outstretched, palm-up hand that seemed to be reaching toward them for help, something; the fact that right there, A lay dead, D shrieked louder than she'd ever screamed before and pressed herself against the opposite wall, shaking and unable to move from the shock of it. She even fell unable to make a sound after a few seconds, just pressed against the wall like a wall plaque._

_D really did wake most of the House and most of the House came running out of their rooms. Those who recognized D's scream immediately, mostly the first generation, immediately went to her room, but hurried into A and B's room when they saw Roger. Roger stopped them._

_"No, don't go in there! Believe me, you don't want to see." He'd looked inside, but had gone back out to stop the onpour of worried orphans._

_Mello, who was short enough to duck under Roger's arms, hurried in to see for himself. His blue eyes went wide and he stopped just inside the doorway. Roger noticed him and hurried him out. Roger then turned to D, since she was closest and in most need. "D, listen and look at me; don't look anywhere else. I need you to collect yourself and calm down. Are you listening? I need you to go get the nurses and have them come here immediately, and stay in the infirmary. Do you understand? Can you do this for me?"_

_D, staring at him with impossibly wide eyes, nodded and found her feet again. Shakily, and a bit off-balance, she ran down the hall towards the infirmary, using the wall to keep her from falling over. C immediately went to help her down there, but she declined his help and he stayed behind, looking stunned like everyone else._

_Roger turned to B next. B was on his knees by the bed, staring at A's body with absolutely no emotion. He was just…looking at him. This was very disturbing, though of course not as disturbing as the actual suicide. Roger put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "B, it's time to leave him. I'm very sorry."_

_After a moment, B nodded and stood up and let himself be led out the door. Everyone stared at him as he went, wondering at his lack of expression or obvious remorse, and no one, not even C, went to walk him to the infirmary. There was something…odd about him…_

_In the infirmary, D was given a sedative to calm her down and put her asleep, since she was going into shock and they wanted to be careful about that, since shock was a dangerous thing. A nurse kept an eye on her. That same nurse just let B be, since he seemed calm lying there on the bed next to her. He was staring into space, but exhibited no true signs of shock or…anything, so she merely kept a close eye on both of them._

_L was contacted immediately and a funeral was held with L in presence. He didn't show emotion either and left immediately after, just a detour in his journey as the greatest detective._

_A simple tombstone was the only reminder the boy ever existed._

**August Amias**

**August 31st 1982  
**

**January 21st 1996**

When B finally opened the bedroom door to see where she was, D had slid into a sitting position across the hall from Mello and Matt's room, huddled with her back against the wall. She had one hand clutched over her mouth and tears dripping from her eyes to her chin and below.

"…" B went over to crouch in front of her and poke her in the forehead as if seeing if she were still alive. "Where's my jam?" With no response from her, he looked down at her body to see where she hid it. He found it easily in a pocket, unscrewed the cap, dunked a few fingers in, scooped some out, and sloppily sucked it off his fingers. Then, he stood and returned to his room without another word. D didn't move.

A little while later, D returned to her own room for the rest of the night.

* * *

Yes, ish a sad one too ; ; B sure is odd, inne?


	11. Game

Nothing belongs to me 'cept D, E, and the story (as well as B's racket *sparkle eyes* thwack me pweez!!! 8D)

* * *

The next morning, Mello had managed somehow to get Matt up at a reasonable hour and push him out the bedroom door towards breakfast dressed and fairly clean. It was a miracle brought on by Mello's awesomeness. Matt didn't know, since he was still a zombie.

Unbeknownst to them, B was standing in his doorway, watching them head down the hall opposite his room, so they never passed him. He watched them thoughtfully, mulling something over in his mind.

"Matt, you idiot, stop acting like you're about to fall asleep on your feet! You look like an idiot!"

"But I am about to fall asleep on my feet…"

"That doesn't mean you have to act like it!"

Matt just grunted tiredly, causing Mello to roll his eyes and grumble, "Moron…"

B thoughtfully chewed the stick of his lollipop as he ran his tongue in circles around the globular imitation of cherry flavor. It had been part of a Valentine's Day present from D two months ago. It was something for him to do with his mouth while keeping his hands free. Hands stuck idly in the pockets of his ratty jeans, back curved under the white shirt, he slunk to D's room and poked his head in on her. D's supply of sleeping pills was open on the bedside table and the girl herself was fast asleep. B withdrew from her room, closing the door again.

Mello let Matt sit at the table while he got them some breakfast; Matt was too sleepy to trust with a tray of breakable plates and cups and spillable items. Matt dropped his head onto the table and snoozed. Mello returned and dropped Matt's tray loudly on the table, causing the redhead to jolt away and lift his head up just as quickly.

"Gah! Whasgoinon?"

"Food, idiot."

Matt yawned and sat up, giving him a bit of a bleary-eyed glare halfheartedly. "Stop callin' me that…"

"Well you are one." He pushed Matt's tray toward him. "Eat. We have class today, remember?"

"Mm hmm…" Matt sat up and poked at his oatmeal. "So when're we going to go meet E?"

Mello shrugged. "Later, I guess, depending on our workload."

Unseen to them, B slipped from the little corner from which he was spying and left the cafeteria. He woke D up with a large cup of very cold water. He covered her mouth before she could shriek in surprise.

"Get up."

"B? What on earth-?"

"Just get up." He returned to his own room before she could say anything else.

Dressed and very confused, D went into B's room. "What's wrong?"

B sat on his bed, thinking, moving the lollipop from side to side in his mouth with his tongue. D stood before him, waiting for him to say or do something…

"…Would you like to play tennis?" he said after a bit. "Later, I mean."

Well, that was surprising. D smiled, glad. "I'd love to."

B nodded. "That's all. Go away."

D shook her head with a little smile on her face and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking out. He didn't react, used to D being affectionate to just about everyone she dubbed a friend. He did wipe away the sparkly lip gloss, though.

Matt learned just what it was like to be in a class with the top Wammy kids. Mello was a beast when it came to being an active participant while Near, his rival and polar opposite, was more passive. Yet, Near managed to raise his hand quicker and answer more calmly than Mello most of the time, which only spiked the blond's temper. Matt hid behind his desk and played a hand-held video game he'd snuck into class, glad that at least the feud distracted the teacher enough to keep her from noticing.

At lunch, a rumor flew around that B and D were heading toward the tennis court. The fact that B hadn't gone to the court to play for months was what really caught people's interest. There was quite the audience already there when Mello hurried down there with Matt at his heels. Mello's Melloness got them a spot right at the fence. He frowned. Why was D wearing her glasses instead of her contacts?

B tossed the ball up about a foot in the air before he caught it easily again, smirking at D. From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a black figure with a top of bright yellow with a dollop of red standing next to him. Perfect. Without warning, he served the ball with a lot more force than was necessary, catching D off guard and causing her to jump out of the way just before it hit her.

Mello's eyes widened. What was B doing?!

"One," said B in a clear voice as he grinned ironically, "love."

D gawked at him, still, hand holding the racket shaking.

B served again and the same thing happened, though D was able to hit it back. B's next hit flew like a bullet and thwacked her in the stomach. She fell back, arms wrapped around it, gagging as if she were going to throw up, though luckily she didn't. Back on B's side, a ball was being bounced up and down off the ground by B's racket. He gave off a casual air, though with something underlying, like he usually did.

Mello, along with other goodhearted orphans, started making his way to the fence gate. It was locked. A couple fast kids ran to find Roger.

"Two-love." B caught the ball in his hand and looked at D impatiently. D pulled herself to her feet and did her best to straighten up, holding the racket firmly and looking determined. B served, D hit. B hit, D managed to hit. B hit, D fell to the ground.

It was Matt who, full of surprises, clambered up and over the fence and ran over to her. Mello started doing the same, though wasn't as good a climber.

"D, are you alright?!" said Matt, carefully kneeling by her. It appeared that the ball had hit her right between the eyes and a bit down. Her glasses had fell to the ground, broken. She was conscious, luckily. Her nose was broken, though.

"My, how unfortunate," said B, who Matt hadn't noticed walk up. B looked down at D with a slightly amused expression on his face, and then looked at Matt. He suddenly crouched down, causing Matt to cringe away. "Tell me, did you like hearing about our past? Figure you understand us now? Henh, give it up, kid. Let the past lie…" He didn't need to add a threat, since Matt got it. Without another word, B stood, dropped his racket on the ground, and walked away.

He was stopped by an oncoming Roger. "…Go wait for me in my office," said Roger, furious. B just walked around him and went back inside. With the gate open, the swarm of orphans went in and crowded around D, who was helped up and taken inside.

Mello went over to Matt and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright? What did B say?" Matt said nothing. Mello thought about it. "…Oh no…He knows you know, doesn't he?" Matt nodded. "Fuck…"

* * *

*bows* I'm sorry for the more D-drama! =.= B insisted, and since he was being a jerk and kept being difficult, I had no choice but to follow his whims! x3 Well, turned out alright, yes?

And yes, D is blind x3 I think she's both far-sighted and has an astigmatism, so both far away and close up is blurry XP But she mostly wears contacts, since she's not really a glasses-character

And yes, Wammy's House has a tennis court |:


	12. Next

Don't worry, this is really just a segue chapter! A longer one with more content is on the way! :)

Death Note characters don't belong to me, but D does, so there.

* * *

It was difficult to punish B, but Roger tried by forbidding him to have any sweets, especially strawberry jam. B didn't seem to react at all.

"Backup-"

"Just B, if you don't mind," he interrupted coolly.

"Alright. B, don't you feel bad at all for breaking D's nose?"

B looked at him with blank, dark-red-brown eyes. "It was an accident."

"We both know that's not true. You haven't played tennis in ages, and just now decided to randomly play again, only to break D's nose? I thought you had more control than that."

"Well, obviously I'm a bit rusty at tennis." He was mocking him. Roger knew this, but…there wasn't really anything he could do about it. B would never admit he was below-par at something, especially when it came to physical tests and activities.

"I believe you did that to torment D on purpose. Why is that?"

"Now, Roger, D is my best friend. Why would I want to torment her?" B's mouth broke into a grin, causing a shiver to run down Roger's spine. Roger didn't take the bait.

"Well, you do see D as your best friend. That's wonderful." And completely untrue, though Roger wished it was true, since that would mean B had feelings. "Tell me about your relationship."

"That's all there is to tell. May I go now?"

"…Very well," Roger said with a sigh. B left, cool and uncaring as usual.

Meanwhile, Mello and Matt were back in their bedroom. Matt sat sullenly on his bed while Mello wore a trench in the middle of the bedroom floor with his pacing. "How did he find out?"

"Maybe he was listening outside the door last night," inputted Matt.

"That's possible…But it doesn't really matter how he found out. What matters is he did, and…I don't know what he's going to do next. He's ridiculously unpredictable. Bastard…"

"So, all we can do is wait and see?"

"Or we could hope that he catches some horrid disease and dies before anything else happens…"


	13. Dark

E and the storyline belong to me, but not the world in which they be playin' :3

* * *

At exactly midnight, E woke up, rose to a sitting position, and looked around his room. Nothing? He could have sworn some sort of…odd noise had woken him up. Or had it? Or had nothing? Maybe he'd forgotten to close the window while he worked with those chemicals again… So, E went back to sleep.

There it was again… Now, E was sure a noise had woken him up. As he reached to turn on his lamp on the bedside table, he noted that it was now one am on the dot. With his room lit up enough to see in more detail, he scanned it from bottom to top like he'd been taught to do when first entering a crime scene. He may have been years out of practice in real detective training, but some habits and skills never faded completely.

The room was just as he'd left it hours before, when he first went to bed. Turning his head just so to listen hard, he heard no sounds save for his own softened breathing.

Wait, no…there was something else… It was intermittent and faint, but he was sure he heard it. Breathing? No, not quite… Was it even human? Maybe there was an animal, like a little bird, trapped in from when he had opened the window to work with his chemicals. Yeah, that must be it.

No, it wasn't. After a sweep of the room's small and large spaces, no animal could be found. Yet, the sounds were still audible when he stopped, stilled, and listened. The noises were breathy, almost…like wind or…something. Was it wind? No, he knew it wasn't, since his window was closed and he'd been sure to feel for drafts while searching for the critter. He'd even checked the few electronics in his room, such as his old gaming systems and small television and DVD player, but they were all unplugged.

What was it? Wide awake, E decided to go to the kitchen for a snack so he could clear his mind, maybe think of something else that strange occurrence was, and hopefully relax enough to go back to sleep.

His door was locked from the outside.

"Hey!" he called, giving his door a few firm bangs, realizing this was surely a joke. "Open the door! You've had your fun, now leave me alone!" Silence. "Come on, stop it! I've never done anything to you!" Not that he could think of, anyways. E preferred to be let alone to work on his little projects and read science books from across the world. The only socialization he did anymore was to learn random languages with D whenever he came across a science book he couldn't understand yet, and it was easier to learn with someone with whom to practice. Sometimes, he would help the chemistry teacher put across difficult concepts to older students (who were usually even older than him, depending on how many regular orphans were in there instead of the ranked geniuses). He never got into fights, never talked to many people casually enough to have a disagreement or anything, and generally never gave anyone a reason to dislike him. E was just E.

And yet, the door wouldn't open, and the noises were…

Getting louder.

And louder.

And louder.

And louder.

Until

He turned

And saw…

"!!!!"

* * *

Don't worry, the next chapter'll be up right away today, within...an hour or so, since I'm gonna write it after posting this one everywhere.

Introducing, E! XP And, that's all I'm gonna say about this chap ;p


	14. Project

See? I actually kept my promise to continue right away for once XD Though I guess it's prolly been more than an hour, but you'll live ;p Anywho, this is called "Project" as in to...well, as in what the machine in this chapter does ;p You'll see. It doesn't mean project as in a thing one works on, like an art project or something. Mello also projects, in a way, when it comes to B ;p see if you can tell what I mean by the end of the chap.

I own nothing but D, E, and the storyline ^^ Matt, Mello, Beyond, and their world do not belong to me.

* * *

"Mello? Mello? Mello!"

"What?"

"I heard something…"

"Don't care, Matt. Go back to sleep." Mello rolled over to face away from him and do the same.

"Mello, seriously, I heard…a scream!"

"…What?" Mello lifted the blanket off of his head a bit to hear him better.

"I heard a scream," Matt repeated.

"Are you sure? Was it D?"

"Yes, and no. It sounded like a guy." Matt pulled his goggles on and moved to the edge of the bed, pushing his covers off. Mello sat up to listen.

"…I do hear something…" Mello got out of bed, pulled on his robe, and tiptoed to the door to listen. "E?" Mello opened the door and slipped out. Matt quickly grabbed his robe and followed, ignoring the feeling of cold tile on his bare feet.

Instead of hurrying to wherever E's room might be, Mello stopped at B's door and wrenched it open. It creaked loudly from un-oiled hinges. Matt cringed a bit, wondering how he hadn't noticed that before, when B had opened it. Mello flicked B's light switch up, but the light didn't come on. With a hushed curse, Mello did something that only one ever dared to do: went inside. After a minute, Mello emerged, unscathed.

"He's not here. Bastard's definitely up to something." Leaving B's door open, Mello rushed down the hall again. Matt could only follow.

Around a corner and down a smaller hall, they came upon what was apparently E's room. Mello tried the doorknob, but it didn't open. Without a hesitation, Mello stepped back, raised his leg, and quickly kicked the door down.

Matt stayed in the doorway to let Mello do…whatever Mello was going to do. He watched as Mello went over to where an older boy was crouched in a corner, looking pale and frightened, and knelt before him.

"Mello, you have to get out! He'll get you too!" choked E, throat constricted from fear.

"I'm not afraid of B. What did he do to you?" Mello put a firm hand on E's shoulder.

"I-It wasn't B…It's…It's…" E started hyperventilating. Mello tightened his grip on his shoulder and waited for him to calm down.

"What is it?" Mello's voice was, like his hand, firm yet gentle.

E's eyes, already wide and staring at a point just past Mello's head, widened and his face blanched even more. "G-GHOST!!!"

Mello's eyes widened a bit as well. He slowly turned his head to follow the older boy's gaze at something in the middle of the room. It was glowing, translucent, and, in a word, terrifying. Both he and E fell speechless and shrunk back into the corner, scared beyond their wits.

In the doorway, Matt wasn't looking at the apparition. He was looking at the ceiling, the corners, the edges, looking for… There it was. He picked up a large, heavy glass beaker (that was luckily empty) and chucked it up at the projector. There was a huge smash and the glowing "ghost" disappeared.

In the corner, E had fainted right into Mello's arms. Mello, blinking, looked from where the projection used to be to Matt, to the broken beaker, to up where the projector used to be. "…What…?"

Matt couldn't help but grin, proud of himself for saving them both and solving the mystery. "That was such a fake ghost. I've seen better stuff in video games."

"Have you? I'll have to check some out, then," came a sudden, irritated voice. Then, Matt felt something hard hit his head, and then…unconsciousness.

The next morning, Matt woke up in his bed. Other than a twinging headache, there was no evidence of his getting up the night before. His goggles were just where he left them when he'd first gone to bed, and his robe was hanging in its correct place. And then there was Mello, asleep in his bed so normally. The only thing abnormal was that he'd woken up first, but even that wasn't something to look twice at.

Matt decided to go to E's room himself and investigate without Mello, since he wanted to know right away if last night had even happened. He went down the hall and around the corner. The door that was supposedly E's (it was in the exact same place as he remembered) was intact, without even a footprint from where Mello had kicked it down. Matt tried the doorknob to find it unlocked, opening easily as if wanting him to see what was inside to reassure him somehow.

It wasn't a bedroom. In fact, it was empty except for some storage boxes. Well, there was a bed, dresser, and desk, but they were covered in plastic which was covered in dust.

Matt explored the room carefully, looking for any sign of recent life. The broken glass and plastic from the projector were gone, as well as the little anchor in the ceiling corner where it had been stationed. The dresser drawers were stuck tight so he couldn't open them to see what was inside. The closet was locked and he couldn't find a key. The room was thoroughly dead.

When Matt returned to the room, Mello was awake and frowning confusedly. "Do…you remember if something happened last night?" the blond asked.

"Well, I thought I did, but I was just in the room we went into and it's empty. I guess it was a dream?"

"If it was a dream, we were both dreaming. But, that's impossible, since E is definitely still living in his room. I saw him just a couple days ago in the science lab." Mello got up and found some clean clothes to change. "Are you sure it was the right room?"

"Positive. Maybe B did something…?"

"Probably." Mello went into the bathroom to quickly change into some clean clothes that weren't pajamas. He returned, waited for Matt to do the same, and then they both went to E's room once more.

"…It's empty," noted Mello in a deadpan.

"Thank you very much, Captain Obvious," Matt deadpanned back.

"Oh, shut up," said Mello, always the one to get the last (deadpanned) word. "We have to find E and make sure he's okay."

"So, E really exists?"

"Yes."

"And he's really shorter than you?" Matt had noticed when both were crouched at the same level.

"Matt, what does that have to do with anything?" Mello didn't seem to mind Matt noticing, though, even if Matt was also shorter than Mello.

Matt shrugged. "It'll help me recognize him."

Mello rolled his eyes and they were on their way, asking around for E.

"E's missing?" asked D, since she was one of the first they found (D was everywhere, it often seemed). She was wearing contacts, since her new glasses wouldn't arrive for a bit. "And you're saying B did something?"

"That's right. He had a projector that made E think his room was haunted. Scared the color from both him and Mello," explained Matt. Mello shot him a glare for insinuating that he'd been scared.

"I was not scared! It was just startled!"

"Whatever you say," chirped Matt.

"Focus, dears. How do you know it was B?" interrupted D.

"…Are you seriously going to defend him?!" thundered Mello, eyes nearly bulging from his head to try to fly at D and maybe tap some sense into her.

"I'm merely trying to get all the facts…"

"It doesn't matter! He definitely did it and we have to find E and bring about justice for him!" Renewed in his determination, Mello stomped off to go back to searching for E and/or B, whoever he came across first. D held her skirt so she wouldn't trip on it and hurried after him, with Matt as well, of course.


	15. Aggravation

You can all thank Saya1984 on DA and MB for all these updates XP It's nice to have someone super-nice and awesome wanting pages! ^^ (Not that the readers I had weren't awesome already :3)

Cookies to whoever can explain why B referenced Othello :p Well, give me your best ideas, since I'm not sure it makes complete sense at this point...

Nothing belongs to me 'cept D, E, and the storyline.

* * *

Nearly an hour of running around the House later, Mello finally decided to go after B in the older boy's home base. He sprinted back around the House, going in an almost-circle, before finally stopping in front of B's door. His level of energy didn't go down, instead just flying up into his fists to help him bang loudly on B's door. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! COME OUT AND ATONE!"

"Atone?" commented Matt when he caught up. D was still a couple corners back, since she was terribly without muscles. "That's a weird word to choose."

Mello ignored him and kept banging. The door opened a moment later and B dodged back before Mello could wallop him. "What is your problem?" he snapped tiredly, dressed just as he had been when Matt first saw him- in sweatpants and dirty socks. He was more ruffled this time, though, so Matt decided he must be nocturnal. Somehow, that fit.

Mello didn't quite answer. "Monster!" Except to growl that. Then, he lunged at B and started trying to smash his face in. B, surprised, barely had a chance to defend himself. Matt wasn't sure what to do, so he jumped in to try to pull Mello back out of the fortress of darkness.

"Mello, what are you doing?! This is madness!" Matt grunted, flinching at an elbow to the ribs.

"I can't help but agree," grumbled B, who was trying to shield his face from his forced-sitting position on his floor. With a sharp, powerful kick, he had them both sprawling back into the hall, and right into D, who had horrible timing.

"EEK!" went D, not expecting that at all. She stumbled back against the wall and did her best to hold all three of them up while Matt and Mello scrambled to their feet. "…What just happened?" she asked B, who had stood to lean against his doorframe and scowl at them.

"That psycho child just decided to wake me up to give me a forced facial reconstruction session," he grumbled back. "You should keep a better hold on your pets, Des."

"Must you always call me that when you're angry? You're not exactly an Othello. Othello actually had feelings," D snapped back at him. "And that was a terrible place to put that allusion."

"Well, come inside, and I'll show you how much better than a black man I can be to a woman," he said, grinning meanly and gesturing inside, specifically to his bed. D scoffed indignantly and stomped off. B slammed his door shut.

Matt and Mello, left alone in the hallway, stared from where D had disappeared to B's door. "…What just happened?" asked Matt.

"After all these years, I still don't understand their relationship… I'd like to think it's platonic, but comments like that confuse me." Mello frowned.

"So…What now?"

"We'd better find E, since those two won't be any help," Mello grumbled, brushing himself off and heading to check E's room once more. Matt, still confused as hell, followed.

They found D just outside E's room, continuing to scoff and talk to herself about "that stupid B!" Mello went over and took her hands to stop her.

"D, calm down. He's just a bastard. Ignore what he said and focus on the current case. We need to find E and make sure he's okay."

D took a few deep breaths, not meeting Mello's eyes. "I know you're right, but…" She sniffed and wiped her eyes with her shoulder, not breaking contact between her hands and Mello's. "Well, alright. We haven't looked outside, yet, so we should start there."

"Uh…D?" Matt interjected. "Can I ask you something?"

"If you wish." She didn't quite meet his gaze either.

"Well, I was just wondering… What is your relationship with B? You seem to hate each other, but then rely on each other…" Just as Matt said that, Mello glared at him with bright, blue fire in his eyes. But, it was too late. D looked at her feet and shuddered a bit.

"I…I don't know anymore! I do hate him, and he feels nothing for me anymore, but I can't help but still try. It's all I really can do anymore."

"D… I need to know…," added Mello, getting over his fury at Matt and deciding to use the subject to his advantage. "Was there anything about the comment he made to you? I mean, have you two ever…?"

"No, Mello. That would be highly improper. We're like siblings…I think."

"Oh, good." Mello was relieved. If they had done something like THAT, then causing B harm would be that much more difficult. Not to mention…Ew.

"Let's go find E," Matt decided, since this was getting way too angsty for his liking.

Hours and hours later, they still hadn't found E. Roger was too busy to help them, and the House staff hadn't seen him either. Mello was getting more and more frustrated, and Matt was worried that he might snap again. D had changed her shoes into a pair of Mello's sneakers, since her more girly pair had begun hurting her feet. She became steadily more nervous and complained about having a bad feeling. They'd stopped taking the hallway by B's house, since Mello was furious and D kept giving B's door doe-eyed looks of worry and sadness. This whole day was just…terrible.

Hours and hours passed…The three had only stopped every once in a while to grab something to eat and try to come up with new plans and strategies to find E. It was all to no avail that day.

So, they all went to bed. Matt pulled Mello into their room and shut the door so he couldn't glare down the hall if D tried to get B to let her into his room. Mello begrudgingly went to bed, not about to be pushed off his (already-strange) sleep schedule.

Matt sat at the window and looked out. There were a few outdoor lights, giving the blackness an orange glow that somehow made it creepier. As he watched, Matt was surprised to see the lights turn off. But, his eyes were adjusted enough to the dark to be able to see the general shapes of…

Was that a person? Yes, someone was definitely walking outside. He looked somewhat familiar… Was that E? Yes, he believed it was! Matt immediately sat up straighter, getting ready to wake Mello up, but… E stopped in the middle of the soccer field. He was holding something bulky… Matt had no idea what it was. E held the possibly-box-shaped object up and did something to it. Matt couldn't see clearly, but he thought he saw a slight, red glow on the object. It seemed even more box-shaped. Matt had to know what happened next, so he waited.

He didn't have to wait long.

After thirty seconds,

E exploded.


	16. Boom 1

I own nothin' 'cept E, D, C (who's just mentioned in this one), and the storyline.

* * *

Yep, E exploded. It was a bomb. But, let me back up a bit so B will let me continue this fic with all my limbs. Thank you so, so much for letting me.

A little while before Matt sat (ha) at the window, and just after he pulled Mello into the room so he could cut off psycho blonde's hate-B fix before it started up again, D did indeed go into B's room. She glanced down to make sure Matt and Mello's door was closed before gently tapping on B's door. To her surprise, and relief, it opened and B stepped (shirtlessly~) to the side to let her in without a word.

And now, Dess shall treat you to a rare look at inside B's room. It's dark and messier than anything you've ever seen before. Empty jam jars cover all surfaces, as well as various pieces of electronics, books, catalogues and magazines of odd genres, CDs, DVDs, VHSs, mugs, jugs, bugs, two rugs, plugs, and various other items, rhyming and non. There's a bed off to the side, on the other side of the room from the door, and it's at least clean thanks to D's insisting (and B's dislike of being itchy). There's a dresser with drawers that are thankfully closed (and inside there really are clothes, all clean), though the top is covered in jam jars and some of D's jewelry (she'd long ago given up trying to keep him from stealing some of it from time to time for his random…whatever he does with random stuff). Some of the walls are sticky, some sooty from electrical and B-made fires, and some are colorful from B-applied splotches of paint and other unidentifiable (trust me, we don't want to identify) liquids and creams. The ceiling was luckily mostly untouched, save for a couple posters D had found for him, and more paint.

"Please tell me honestly, was it you who made that projection?" D asked as B swept her up in his arms, trekked over the floor-less floor, and deposited her fairly gently onto the bed.

"If I haven't told anyone else whether or not it was me, will I really tell you now?" he responded easily, giving away no indication of his guilt/innocence with his tone…since he didn't have much of a tone.

Seated primly on the bed, D looked at him with doe eyes. "You won't even tell me?"

B, sprawled out on the bed with his hands behind his head (D was in the little space between his side and the wall), grinned at her somewhat scarily. She barely reacted. "Nope."

"Why not?"

"It's more amusing this way. Watching that little blond get his panties in a twist is riveting." Speaking of panties as he was, B couldn't help but trail his finger up D's thigh to slowly push her skirt up. She caught him, of course, and slapped his hand away before yanking her skirt down and under her knees.

"Perv… Since when do you do and say those sorts of things, anyways?" Feigned annoyance.

"What? Mello's always worn panties!"

"Oh, stop it!" she teased back, smiling back at his almost-pure, silly smile. Then, she remembered herself. "So, if it wasn't you, do you have any idea of who it might have been if it wasn't you?"

"Nope."

"None at all?"

"Nope."

"You aren't even curious?!" That was shocking to D, since B had always been childishly curious about everything, even as he'd grown older.

"Nope."

"You are incorrigible…"

"Yep." B, bored, reached down to grab a mostly-full jar of strawberry jam from on the floor by his bed. He stuck his fingers in and slurped and licked the jam off them before mentioning, "You know, I think you should leave the House," as if he were merely mentioning she wear green instead of her usual fire colors of pink, red, and some yellow and orange.

It took a moment for D to process what he just said. "…What?"

"I think you should leave Wammy's House," he repeated levelly.

"Why would I ever do such a thing?" She sincerely wondered that, since the thought had never glanced into her mind.

B didn't respond at first. He finished licking his fingers clean before putting the jam jar back onto the floor and sitting up to look at her, almost seriously, but still with that wide-eyed insanity. "Don't you hate it here yet?" he asked, almost exasperated and disbelieving that she didn't.

"Of course not. This is our home." She hadn't even thought about how she felt about this place… But, it didn't matter, since it was her home. B, C, and E were still there with her and she would never leave them; they were her family, as well as Matt and Mello and the other children she helped look after.

"Was," he corrected, "but not anymore. We're failures. A knew that, E and C know that. I know it. What are we good for here anymore?" He still spoke levelly, just staring at her as if trying to tell her something profoundly deep, but only getting as far as what he just said. D, for her part, stared back at him in absolute shock.

"…" She couldn't respond right away, so merely looked away from him in thought before taking a deep breath and smiling again, replacing her usual mask of amicability. "Don't be silly," she said with a small, breathy, airy laugh to break the tension. "This is our home, where we live. We can do whatever we like from right here. You have your cases to solve, C has his studies, I have all of you, and E has his electro-"

She was interrupted by B lunging at her and pressing his hand to her mouth to silence her. He was staring at his window, which was heavily curtained, and listening hard with a deep, grim frown on his face.

"Mm?!" D attempted to question, luckily getting her point across. She didn't try to push him away, but put her hands on his arm to help emphasize her dislike of being squished…On second thought, putting her hands on his arm was probably a gesture of "Oh god, you're actually holding me!" And indeed (to clear things up), he had slid behind her to wrap one arm around her chest, pinning her upper arms to her sides, and put the other hand over her mouth. This would be a wonderful scene to draw.

"Shh," B said in barely a breath. He then let her go to lean toward the window and draw the curtains back and look outside. D turned to look out next to him.

"It's E!" she whispered loudly, able to recognize just about anyone at a glance, even in the dark. "What's he carrying?"

"…Look away." B grabbed her again, fairly roughly like a moment before, and covered her eyes.

"B, what is your-?!"

Boom.

…

D didn't move for a moment.

Then, she quickly pushed B's arm away and dove toward the window to press her hands against it and stare out, nose touching the window.

…

After another loaded pause, D slowly pushed away from the window and leaned back, eyes wide like a doll's eyes, and stared forward at nothing to try to possibly absorb what just happened, and…

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her as she fell back, fainted.

And now, we're caught up to the present. The entire House heard the explosion, since it was loud and shook the building. Mello shot up like a lightning bolt and shot to the window to join Matt in looking outside.

"What happened?!" he ordered, since there wasn't really anything outside to see save for a lot of dark stuff everywhere.

Matt somehow found his voice and said, almost mechanically, "E…blew himself up…"

"…E…?" Realization hit Mello like the lightning bolt he'd been a moment ago. Immediately, he ran to their door, flung it open, and leapt outside.

In the lit hall, Mello could clearly see B, who had just stepped out of his room with an unconscious D bridal-style in his arms. B heard him come out and turned a quarter to look at him.

Mello's reaction was predictable. "YOU!!" So predictable that, of course, B was able to lift his foot and kick Mello back to a safe distance with no effort and no jostling of the D. Mello, about to lunge again but luckily thinking better of it (for now), clambered back to his feet and glared him down like a furious bull, nostrils flaring and breathing heavily and all. "You MONSTER!" he spat, "How DARE you touch her after what you just caused E to do!"

"What did you think I do, knock her out? She fainted," responded B in an offended tone.

"I don't care what you say! It's your fault E's dead! You're destroying everything!" Mello roared. "You probably even killed A!" He was treading on spiked waters, but he didn't care anymore. Two people were dead now, and B had been right there for both.

B, luckily for Mello, wasn't really listening. "Look, kid, just because I'm a monster doesn't mean I don't care," he said in a dark monotone before returning to carrying D down the hall.

Mello was about to fly at him like a barbed arrow when Matt stepped out of the hallway to restrain him by wrapping his arms tightly around the somewhat-heavier boy and lift him a bit so he couldn't get away. Matt flinched at the kicking of his legs, as well as the irritating light in the hall (He'd had to move too quickly to grab his goggles), and Mellohandled Mello back into the room and shut the door behind him with his foot. Free from the bright glare, he was able to focus on protecting himself from blond fury.

"Mello, stop it! Beating B up won't solve anything!"

"It'll solve everything! Let me go!" Mello squirmed and squiggled and wiggled and wrangled, but to no avail; Matt could be quite strong when he wanted to be.

"Hurting B would hurt D! You don't want that, do you?"

"I don't care! I'm going to KILL him!" Mello didn't let up on the Mattacking.

Matt, getting highly annoyed, fell forward onto his bed so Mello was pinned between it and him. Mello, eyes roaringly red and indignantly icy with his flaming fury, continued to thrash and attempted to knock their heads together. When that didn't work, the biting and scratching started. Matt took it all like a man.

"Mello, listen to me! Roger won't let this go lightly! He'll probably even call L in to solve everything, and then whoever's responsible will be put to justice! Isn't that what you want?"

Mello, luckily, considered this and slowed the fight a little. "…But…what if-?"

"No 'what if's! It's L, right? He'll definitely resolve everything!" Matt was highly relieved that Mello was calming down, since he was getting tired out from all this. Plus, his whole body was sore from Mello's boniness and strength in flailing.

"…I guess…" Mello stopped the fight altogether, realizing this, actually thinking with some logic for once. Matt, dead, relaxed and rolled off him to lie beside him and facing up like the dead Matt he was.

"See how nice the world is when you think more logically?"

"Shut up. I'm still pissed."

"I know. But, at least you're not trying to turn me into minced Matt meat."

"Stop making jokes," Mello growled.

"Sorry; it's what I do in tense situations."

"Well, stop it." Mello was clearly tuckered from fighting.

The writer thinks she'd better leave everyone alone for a while, and end this so she can have a nice time-skip at the start of the next page.

* * *

Phew! That took somethin' outta me to write . But, I know you'll all be thrilled, especially since it's actually *gasp* longish! Not to mention all the cool stuff goin' on :p

*looks again, cries* It doesn't seem long at all when stretched out here! On Word, it's five pages! Oh well. ENJOY WHAT YOU HAVE


	17. Deduce

Sorry to whomever I told that I'd post this yesterday! But, it's up now ^^ Well, I'm going to Worcester, Massachusetts to visit Clark U, my college next year tomorrow!!!! 3 I'll be gone all weekend, and then next week's Spring Break! Yay for missing school tomorrow XP Anyways, thought I'd hurry up and get this typed up to hold you over, since I might not get another up this weekend :) But, this next week for sure!

Anywho, here's the usual: Nothing belongs to me 'cept for D, E, and the storyline :)

* * *

Two days passed since E's suicide. D remained in the infirmary for observation, with B curled up in a chair at her bedside with his knees folded up to his chin. Matt and Mello and everyone else on that wall of the House, upstairs and downstairs, which had a view of the soccer field, were moved temporarily to the other side of the building with the non-geniuses while the mess was cleaned up. Roger questioned the remaining first generation to no avail. The only head he had was from Mello, who was still dead set on B's demise, but there was no evidence or credible, non-angry-8-year-old witnesses. The House, especially B and E's rooms, was searched for the equipment that supposedly made the supposed-ghost, but nothing could be found. Even E's furniture and other personal effects had completely disappeared. It was as if, save for the splattered gore, the boy had never even existed.

"There must be a message in that," Mello decided as he paced in his usual carpet rut. "Why else would someone bother to get rid of all his stuff?" He still hadn't decided that B could be innocent, but at least opened his mind to the possibility of B not having done absolutely _everything_, like the bomb and possibly the room-clearing. "And why else would he decide to go that way instead of something quieter? Clearly, there was a message…But what?" Pace pace pace…

"Honestly, I have no idea," Matt monotoned over his game. He was getting tired of Mello's freakish focus on this whole thing. Maybe it was because he never knew E, or maybe he was more prone to giving up when there were no clues whatsoever. Whatever the reason, Mat wished Mello would drop it. This was leagues over their heads. "Isn't L on his way over to investigate?"

"Yeah, but it would be beneficial to me to have something to offer."

Just then, someone with a heavier monotone than Matt spoke from the doorway. "L has arrived. He wants to see the three of us now."

"Don't group us with you, Near." Mello sneered at him with bared teeth. Near just walked out, unperturbed as always. Mello growled before Matt got up, still playing his game, and headed for the door. Mello hurried to catch up so he wasn't last.

Near led them to the infirmary, where D was sitting on B, who was thusly flattened to the bed. "Really, B! Must you behave so abysmally when he's just trying to help?!" she scolded from her perch atop his back. B glared up from under shaggy black hair, but not at D. When the three youngsters entered the room properly, they saw he was glaring right at a laptop computer, which was sitting on a small table against the door's wall. The computer had a camera connected on top of it as well as a microphone to the side, so the person on the receiving monitor could see and hear everything in the room. The computer screen had a white background with a black, fancy L in the center.

Matt wondered what the poor computer had ever done to B to piss him off so badly, but a sudden, computerized voice broke that thought. "Thank you, D; that will make things much easier. Boys, please come in so we may get started." Matt followed a star-struck Mello and the indifferent Near into the room and they each took seats near, but not too close, to D's infirmary bed.

B growled, "You can't seriously expect us to trust you," at the laptop. D didn't hush him.

"No, I don't expect you to. I merely want all the facts about E's suicide." The computer voice was almost more deadpan than Near. "First, let me introduce myself to the new boy. Mello, Matt. I am L."

Matt wondered who had taught him his manners; they were dry and too obvious to be sincere. Oh well. He supposed the great L didn't 'have time to be social (heck, look at Near the Hermit). "Hello."

"Now then, we'd best get to business. What do you remember of the night before E's death?" It sounded like L was eating something. Matt could see that Mello was reacting to a reminded subconscious want of a chocolate bar. Matt handed him one and he dove into it while he explained, talking around each chunk practicedly.

After some time of Mello talking with Matt clarifying and adding ("And Mello hid in the corner like a little girl." "I did not, you lying moron!" "Did too."), L finally asked a few questions to gain more details about the scene (but you don't need to worry about it). Then, he turned to the D/B pile, who had remained quiet.

"B, what were you doing the first night?"

"Getting jam," B replied grumpily, "and lurking."

"So, no one knows where you were," concluded L, not even bothering to make it sound like a question. Everyone looked to D for confirmation (heck, even L probably was through the unmoving camera).

"Well, actually, I… No, I wasn't sure where he was, exactly; I was asleep." D shifted on top of B, who tried once again to get her off of him, but failed once more.

"No one knows that for sure," B informed everyone snidely, not about to be the only suspect again. "And who knows what those two were up to? They play pranks all the time, so who's to say it wasn't them?"

"Hey! Don't try to place any blame on us! You've done FAR worse than I've ever done you know it!" a certain blond snapped. Matt pressed Mello down by the shoulder before he could stand up. "You're evil enough to have done this! We all know it, so just confess!"

"Mello, that isn't necessary," robo-L deadpanned. "I'll solve the case soon enough. I'm already close."

"You are?" exclaimed B, looking shocked and annoyed.

"Yes. Thank you, I have all I need from you four. Goodbye." The computer screen went black.

"Wait! How are you already close?!" B shot out from under D, who fell backwards onto the bed with her skirt flying up, and all but attacked the laptop. "Tell me!"

D recovered and crawled over to the end of the bed. "B, stop that! You're going to brea-" Smash. "…You broke it! Calm down!"

B did a 180 and glared at her. "I can't calm down! He's going to solve it before I've even had a chance to find anything!" He then ran out of the infirmary.

"…I think I'd like some more sedatives, please," D said to no one, since the nurses weren't there, and rubbed her forehead with a sigh. "You two had best go back to your room. Please make life easier and stay out of his way…"

Mello opened his mouth and moved to say something, but decided against it. So, instead, he gave her a sympathetic look and led Matt out of the room. Near had gone after L had said he was done with them.

"So, what are we gonna do?" asked Matt once they were out of D's earshot.

"Actually…I think we should just leave this one to L. He's about to solve it and clearly doesn't need our help."

Thank goodness. "Yeah, you're right."

So, they went back to their room.


	18. Boing

Boing as in: this is pretty much another transition page :p  
It also appears to be one of my meaner-to-reader ones XD Sorry! But, heck, it makes it more interesting, neh? :p

Nothing belongs to me 'cept D and the storyline.

* * *

D, left alone, quickly got dressed and headed out of the infirmary before any of the medical staff could return from wherever they were hiding while L was having that meeting.

"D," came a sudden, robotic voice, and the L had returned.

At least his timing was good, since by then D was already dressed and just about to leave. "What do you want?" she asked cautiously. She wasn't sure how she really felt around L, since she was more used to reacting to B and ignoring the young man she'd once knew when he was just another (albeit strange) orphan at Wammy's.

"There is an 87% chance that I will solve this case before B. When that time comes, I'm counting on you to keep him from putting anyone in danger." He sounded bored and uncaring. Bastard.

"I'm not his keeper because _you_ want me to be," D snapped, yanking on her shoe with more force than necessary.

"Perhaps, but your role is still important. I hate to think of what a person with that amount of anger and intelligence is capable of." L paused and there was a smacking sound, as if he had a lollipop or something. "I'm sure you know this."

D, trying to hold back her fury, went "Hmph!" and quickly left the room. Even L thought B was dangerous! Sure, he had potential, but that didn't mean he'd actually do anything!

"Oof!" went D as she turned a corner and ran right into the subject matter. "I thought you went to find clues or something."

B held up a somewhat-mangled-looking electronic device. "I found one."

"Already?" D smoothed her skirt and leaned in a bit closer to look at it. "…Is that a projector?"

"Yes." B actually smiled a little in glee. "I'm the best at finding things, after all. What did L want from you?"

D blinked at the odd change in subject. "Oh, that…" she huffed, remembering her annoyance. "He's just worried that you'll do something dangerous when-if he beats you to solving this case. He wants me to keep an eye on you for him. I told him that I'm not your keeper because he wants me to be." She crossed her arms, proud at having stood up to him, since she knew B would like that.

He did smile a little more, in a warm, childish sort of way, with his eyes somewhat wide and his mouth in a silly, wide grin. D couldn't help but smile back, since that was an old, now-rare smile of his that was charming in any situation. "Well, I'm going to beat him. I have the main piece of evidence, and he has nothing but theories." He turned on his heel and headed jauntily toward his room. D, of course, followed.

Meanwhile, Mello was sitting on his bed and thinking with his arms crossed. "Booorrrreeed…"

Matt had his game, so wasn't. "Hrm."

"…What're you playing?" Mello uncrossed his arms and leaned over in Matt's direction, though still couldn't see anything 'cause Matt was way over on his own bed (silly Mello).

"Mario Kart." Matt didn't even look up.

"…Can I try?"

That made Matt look up. "Huh?"

"Can. I. Try?" Mello gave him a "you're such a moron" look.

"Uh…sure." He went over to sit by Mello and show him the controls. Then, he handed it over and watched as Mello tried.

And failed.

Five times.

"Stupid game! It hates me!" Mello jabbed the buttons with his thumbs like a madman.

Matt, trying hard not to laugh, consoled him, "No, it doesn't. You just need to get used to it." Snerk.

"I'll definitely beat this thing…" The deep frown of determination on the blond's face led Matt to believe that he wouldn't be getting that game back for quite a while. At least it was funny (as well as cringe-producing) to watch him constantly crash and make funny little loops to try to keep from crashing, as well as his trying to get a good hold of speeds…

Meanwhile, back at the farm (ha), D sat on B's bed while he sat at his desk (which he'd cleared off with a wide sweep of his arm, followed by some crashing noises as stuff added to the floor's mess). The projector and B's basic forensics kit replaced the desk mess. B, rubber gloves on (and for the record, he was wearing gloves earlier when he found the machine), carefully searched every little surface of the projector for fingerprints, hairs, spit, semen, anything that could be matched to the Wammy info database.

…Not that the database included seminary information…

He was also putting the machine back together as he searched the bits. D, for her part, was busy trying to think through a psychological profile of whoever had done such a thing. Out loud. It didn't take long for B to get annoyed at her. He glanced around for something to throw at her.

Luckily for D, before he could find something, he'd gotten the machine fixed. "D, shut up. It's fixed." He pointed it at a bare wall and pressed a button.

Meanwhile again, because I know you guys love it when I make pointless cliffhangers, Matt got bored and went back to the infirmary to see if he could hack the L laptop. He poked his head in to find the room just as they'd left it, empty and all. The laptop was still there, and off. He tried turning it on. Nothing. Then, he tried a few other hacker tricks, but still nothing. Then, when he got into the machine and was playing with some wires to try to turn it on and maybe even reverse the feedback so he could see L instead of the other way around, the white background with the L returned.

"Matt, stop that."

Matt jumped and ran out.

The end. Destiny's over. Haha. Yeah, I know you all _totally_ believe me. But, I really am going to end this here, since B seems to want me to at least hold off on what they're watching. He'd rather I not tell you guys anything at all, but too bad; I have to move on with the story. Next chap'll be up…sometime!


	19. Take

Thank you sooo much Saya, for giving me pretty much the second half of this (short) page :p Hit some writer's block for what goes between the beginning of this page and the case being solved.

Nothing here belongs to meh 'cept D, the storyline, and the second half of the fic was all Saya's idea

* * *

There, on the wall, was…

"Cor…It can't be…" D said in a hushed, horrified voice. She stared at the projection for a moment before glancing cautiously at B.

If D was horrified, B was mortified, as well as absolutely furious. His eyes were locked on the ghostly figure's face and his teeth were gritted tightly enough to cause his jaw to shiver.

"…Um…This narrows down our list of suspects." D tried to break the tense silence.

"D."

"Y-yes?"

"Stop talking."

"I'm just trying to-"

"I know. I can solve this myself. Go away." He turned back to the projector and turned it off before returning to searching it for forensics.

"Er…right…Okay…If you want…" D hung her head and began picking her way across the valley of jam corpses and clothing swamp. She got to the door, and then quickly shut it. "Uh…I think we're in trouble."

"What is it now?" B snapped, glaring over at her.

"There's a bunch of large men at the door. I think they want that projector."

"…What?"

BANG BANG BANG. "Open this door and hand over that projector right now!"

"I told you…" said D nervously as she scrambled back over to where B was, not wanting to be by the door when they broke it down.

Not much later…

Mello and Matt, who had heard the commotion, looked down the hall to see the bunch of large men closing the door of a utility closet. Immediately, whoever was on the inside began pounding on it to get out. Unfortunately for B, the Wammy House doors were very strong. The men, along with D, then headed down that hall and around the corner.

"Hey, wait! What's going on?!" called Mello, who ran after them and disappeared like they did.

Matt, for his part, decided he didn't want to run after strange, large men. Instead, he cautiously approached the utility closet door, which was now silent. "…Hey, B, what just happened?" he said clearly so B could hear through the door. He kept his voice casual and neutral, not that he felt that way toward the psycho.

"Let me out," said B, just as clearly, casually, and neutrally. Though, more demandy.

"I will when you tell me what happened." Having this kind of power over B himself was…amazing, especially considering the mean threats B had made in the beginning-ish chapters of this fanfic.

"There's no TIME for that! Let me out now!" B's voice changed very quickly to fury-filled. He began pounding on the door again.

There was something in his tone that reminded Matt vaguely of Mello, the way his fury sounded almost desperate, as if something important was about to be pulled away. It was like when Mello had a huge test and was fussing over his notes while talking about how Near would probably get the highest grade again because Mello would definitely miss just ONE question because he'd missed something small yet vital! It was because of this that Matt had enough of a shred of pity to unlock the door.

And, for his trouble, he was immediately smacked hard with the door as B flung it open and sprinted out to catch up to the men who had apparently kidnapped D.

Matt, from his position on the floor, rubbed his poor, luckily-unbroken nose and scowled down the hall where B had just run. "Ow…Bastard…"

Mello got no answers from the men or D, who just smiled apologetically at him from her position amongst the escorts. When B ran up to fight for his evidence, the men merely kept him away with their superior bulk of muscleyness.

"That's MY evidence! I found it! And I was working on the case before L even knew what had happened!" he complained, snarling.

They didn't even grace him with a response. Jerks. They just escorted D and the box of projector (though Mello didn't know what was in the box) out of the House and into a helicopter.

Mello and B stood side by side, glaring up at the flying relocation apparatus. Then, they looked at each other.

"…Truce?" offered B, taking on a look of slightly-irritated indifference.

"Truce." Mello's look was more of a childish scowl, but it had less obvious-hatred to it. They gave each other a quick, decided handshake and went back inside.

* * *

Yeah, another cliffy :3 Please, take a number for the Kill-Dess line and have a seat and we'll be with you shortly.


	20. Drop

...Yeah, not sure I have anything to say about this chap :p Let's hope some readers out there do ^^

Nothing belongs to me 'cept D, E, and the storyline

* * *

Matt got up to stomp to where B probably was and yell at him. But, he was instead surprised to find D's door open and B and Mello in there…appearing…to be…cooperating. Matt wondered if he'd been given a concussion by that door…

"So, now he's going to solve it without having to even try! He took all the resources and now he can just sit back, look at it all, and then soak up the glory!" complained B, who was pacing all over D's nice, clean floor.

"What glory? This isn't exactly a huge case." Mello was sitting across D's bed, legs stretched out and crossed before him.

"…You're right…In his terms, it isn't…So, why is he bothering?" B paused and scratched his chin (He could do with a shave).

"You have to admit, in terms of number of dying versus the total, you first generation kids are dropping like flies." Mello caught sight of Matt and gestured for him to enter. Matt side-stepped B and joined Mello on the bed.

"Is that why they took D? Is she likely to die next, or something?" Matt input, looking at B and hiding his suspicious feelings.

"No, it's because she's a psychology specialist," said B, not really reacting to Matt's general presence.

"…She is?" Matt supposed that was possible, but he'd never thought of D as an academic before.

"I suppose you've never thought of D as an academic before," said B.

"…"

"That's how she is. She was born in extreme poverty and had a little brother. Their parents died of illness, so she was mother to the baby. But, the baby died, and she was devastated. Wammy's House took her in at four and she kept that twisted mother complex ever since." B spoke levelly, with pretty much no emotion.

Mello and Matt stared at him, stunned.

"I don't care if people bring up her past."

"Jackass. And what was the point of telling that story?" snapped Mello.

B just shrugged. "Anyways, L figures it would be beneficial to his case to have a psychological profile. What he doesn't get is that those are pretty much useless. Anyways, you're right in his probable motives, not that they matter so much." Yeah, he said that after he'd gotten a reasonable explanation.

"You'll probably be sent to a psychiatrist to see if any of you also have suicidal thoughts." Mello stole the chocolate bar from Matt's back pants pocket, causing the redhead to jump a bit.

B looked amused by that potentiality, but then got back to business. "…There has to be something we've missed…"

Mello searched his mind, as did B. There was silence. Matt's fingers twitched for a game, but he didn't dare pull it out.

Hours passed.

Some time after night had fallen, D returned and woke them up. Matt was startled to realize that he'd let himself fall asleep with B in the room, but so had Mello, so maybe it was alright. Except that Mello looked a bit startled as well. Well, they were in one piece, and B himself had fallen asleep while curled in D's desk chair, so they supposed it was alright.

"What took so long?" B grumbled sleepily as he straightened out to stretch. D immediately stole his lap so he couldn't curl up again, since she was clearly tired and Matt and Mello were occupying her bed.

"After I gave him my analysis, he had me talk to a psychiatrist." She rested her head on B's shoulder so she could look at the two youngers on the bed. B was a severely unhelpful thing to sit on, since he just went limp so D would slide off him. Not in the mood for that, D kneed him somewhere definitely male to get back for that and got off him to join the nicer Wammy kids on the bed. B suffered.

Matt and Mello immediately started asking D questions, but she just shook her head, eyes covered by the back of her hand as she leaned back against the wall.

B recovered, forced his voice to be normal, and asked her, "Did he solve the case?" in a severely no-nonsense tone.

"…Yes."

"And?"

D took a deep breath.

"Well?" B was getting highly impatient.

"He wouldn't tell me."

"…Figures." B stood and began pacing again. "Well, what did he say to you? Wait, you saw him in person?" He stormed over to the bed to loom over her.

"Yeah. He hasn't changed. You don't need to update your outfit in any way."

"I was just wondering why he actually let you see him in person." B cocked his head with a confused frown.

"Because I'm one of the only first generation kids who wouldn't attack him as soon as I saw him?"

"There's something going on here…" B decided.

"Why? Why can't we just focus on the case at hand? Does everything have to be some complicated conspiracy with you?"

"Don't you ever really think about things at hand? I see conspiracy because there is one!"

"I am thinking about things at hand. I'm wondering why E killed himself, and whether or not it'll happen to someone else."

"So, you're on L's side!"

"I just don't want anyone else to get hurt!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" Mello interjected. "You're both probably right, but all we can do is work with what we have, alright?"

Everyone looked at him, stunned.

"…Either way, we can't do anything right now. Let's all go to bed," D suggested calmly. Whether or not they agreed with her, Matt and Mello got up and silently headed back to their room. There was just…nothing left to say just then.


	21. Boom 2

I own nothing except for E and the story. Sorry for the wait, but it's been hot up here and so I haven't really done anything . but, here it is!

* * *

Days passed, three of them. Much time was spent between Matt and Mello's room and D's. They knew there was something important they were missing, but couldn't think of it, and had no way to find anything new because L had taken adamant control of everything. E's empty room gave way to no clues, and no amount of searching led them to find the rest of E's furniture and belongings. Frustrated on the third afternoon, they grouped in D's room and lounged around, trying to think in the heavy silence.

B, lying on the floor, stared up at D's overhanging foot, but really into space. He had stopped trying to ooze L-ness, since he was exhausted and it hadn't been helping, so was neither in an L sitting position nor a hunched standing position, but a B sprawled-on-floor position, long legs in danger of being tripped over, white shirt hiked up a bit to reveal a rough patch of hair trailing up to his belly button, a stark contrast to both the shirt and the milky skin beneath it. One hand tangled in his drooping, greasy hair, both scratching lazily at his itching scalp and breaking the failing spikes. The other hand was resting on his stomach.

Connected to D's foot was D's leg, which was mostly covered by pink skirt, which extended up to be an entire pink dress. Under that dress was D herself. D was sitting on her bed, propped up by pillows against the wall. She was playing with Mello's hair a little, watching herself do so without really seeing.

Matt was lounging in the desk chair, spinning slightly and erratically whilst trying not to kick any part of the B at his feet, which would be a highly hazardous move. He was also immersed in a game on his Gameboy, but it was the same game he had played and beaten many times already, which told that he was actually thinking about other subjects; in this case, he was focused on the case, like the others were.

And so, there was nothing. They had no leads, clues, crime scenes, suspects, or anything else that could lead to solving the case. All they had was a victim and a mode of suicide, as well as hints to some sort of common idea spreading through the First Generation like-

"A pattern. There is a pattern," Matt piped up suddenly. Of course, new life seeped into the room as attentions were caught and space was ignored.

"What pattern?" wondered B, almost but not quite getting it (and probably also not wanting to).

Matt wasn't sure he felt safe in explaining, but did so anyways. "The First Generation is like a failed experiment, right?"

"Now, I wouldn't quite say-" began D.

"Yes," interrupted B with utmost conviction. There it was.

"And you see, like that. You al realized the nature of the experiment, what went wrong, what was done, all of that because you're all geniuses, and after the experiment moved to new subjects, you could see it all clearly, yes?" Matt gained momentum, excited at his new path of logic.

"You're saying that the message given through E's suicide is that we're all a failed experiment?" asked B calmly, too calmly. "But everyone already knows that."

"Yeah, but there's a common sense in you all, even D in some odd way, because when you were all failed, you were pretty much cast off, so… Well, maybe I'm not really adding anything helpful to the-"

"Stop," interrupted B, who was fully sitting up now, eyes wide as new thought swam wildly in his mind like crack-packed fish in a fishbowl. "You are onto something." He paused. "…Bye." And then he ran out before anyone could speak further. In the hall, however, he yelled back, "D!"

"Oh my, I think he's had an epiphany. Excuse me. And good work, Matt, whatever it did…" D, thoroughly confused, slipped off the bed to catch up with her…B.

"I hope this means he's solved it," said Mello as D disappeared out the door. "So, what lesson would someone want to give by showing E a projection that looked like a ghost of A? To remind him of the failure?"

"It seems so, but why? To have him kill himself, but set up another message to be given by someone- Wait, maybe it was A!" Matt was on a roll.

"What?"

"What if A made a projection of himself and set it to turn on at a certain time in E's room?"

"That doesn't sound like A. He'd never want anyone to kill themselves. He was…like the opposite of B, nice and quiet. It's impossible that he would egg anyone on to killing oneself."

"Though, that would explain how someone was able to make a projection of him in the first place," Matt reminded him.

"No…actually…I remember now, that was one of the lessons they did with the First Generation, that some criminals use projectors to create 'ghosts' that distract their victims, scare people, etcetera. I never actually saw any of them, but the students made a few of their own to see what it's like. So, anyone would be able to have access to one A made. Heck, I bet there's even one of E as-" Even Mello was starting to have revelations mid-word.

"What is it?" Matt moved over to the end of the bed in order to talk with Mello better.

"E would have recognized the projection as the one A had made."

"…Oh…"

They both sat in stunned silence, trying to piece everything together. B had probably thought of all of this within the few seconds he'd spent still in the room, since he thought at an astounding speed and had recognized A's projection the moment he'd seen it, not that he'd given any of that information to Matt or Mello, assuming Mello already knew and would tell him about it; but, like Mello said, he wouldn't have recognized it as an old class project because he'd never seen any of them up to then. D never said anything because she was pretty much useless when it came to actual cases.

"Okay, so we're probably just about caught up to B," said Mello, who had figured everything above out. "So, where did he go?"

"As if I'd know."

"I mean, where could he go? It's not like there's any other way to gain infor-" This was not a revelation interrupting Mello this time. The desktop computer had suddenly turned on, even though it had been completely turned off a moment ago.

On the screen was a green scene of what looked to be a dark room, lit up by a night vision lens. The numbers on the bottom of the screen informed that the video had been taken on the afternoon before the projection was shown to E. The room was filled with countless boxes of all sizes and there was a view of the door, but that was all they could see in that dark room.

"B must be showing us that security feed from the control room," Mello decided as the two leaned in front of the screen to watch. "This will prove once and for all who showed E the hologram and used that as a message that he should kill himself."

Moments ticked by at the bottom of the security video, closer and closer to what was surely their deciding proof. Matt and Mello were in unison with their bated breath, wide eyes, and constricting chests from the apprehension. Closer, closer…yes?

No. Just as the click of a doorknob was heard from the sound byte, the screen went completely black. From a ways down the hall, a yell of pure fury resounded, followed closely by the sharp clacks of D's heels as she bolted from the security room and back toward Matt and Mello's room. She slammed into the door, forgetting that she'd closed it, and hurriedly yanked it open, swung inside, and slammed the door behind her.

"L's taken the video as well! We have nothing!" She was hyperventilating as she slid to the ground in front of the door and burst into frantic tears.

"D's having an anxiety attack," said Mello as if that wasn't anything new. "We need to find B before he does something irrational." Mello got D onto the bed and managed to get her on the path of calming down before he and Matt left her there to do as Mello said.

B wasn't in the security room. The door was wide open and a chair had been thrown against the wall hard enough to break it, but that was all that indicated B had even been there, other than the on-but-black-screened television. They immediately started continuing down the hall, since they hadn't heard him go toward the bedroom.

Just then, the sound of glass breaking. And then, the dull roar of something becoming ignited with flame.

Mello seemed to know where to go, so Matt followed his sprint with a run. Soon, they hit a hall that was thickly filled with smoke, but Mello kept going, arm slung over his mouth and nose to try to filter the air with his shirt. Matt pulled up the front of his collar to cover the bottom half of his face with his shirt as well, holding it there with his hand because he had no sleeve with which to cover. Very soon, they saw the tips of flame tongues poking out of the darkness of a room to attempt to lick at a figure who stood like a statue before them. Matt would later learn that this room was previously filled with every project, report, possible file on A, B, C, D, and E that had ever been. These files, stashed away in a dank, dusty room for the rest of eternity, put there for lack of further need of the information, now burned.

"B, you damn idiot!" yelled Mello as they approached him. He coughed, though, and so didn't say anything further. Instead, he boldly reached through the barrier of smoke to grab B by the arm and pull him away from the door and back the way they'd run. They moved more slowly, since B seemed to be following purely by lead and so their speed depended on Mello's ability to pull that amount of weight, but they managed to get away and back to the bedroom in good time. Far off, outside, the shriek of sirens sounded. They got B into the room and into the computer chair to let him catch his breath and cough away the trapped smoke in his lungs. Mello thumped him on the back, though not with spite. D, in her funny way, had fallen asleep while curled around Mello's pillow.

B, breathing normally, rubbed at his eyes as he leaned heavily forward. "L solved the case. He told me just after the screen went black." His voice was slightly rough from the dry smoke, but not too bad. "I was so close to figuring it out myself…so close…" This was B. This wasn't B being L, or even B trying to be above L. This was just raw, pure B, and he was distressed, though didn't cry.

"I'm sorry," said Mello, meaning it. He stood before B and looked down at him as an equal, sneer gone and replaced by masculine softness. "L never should have taken away your resources. It wasn't fair."

"Heh, of course not. It's all a matter of winning or losing, a contest, victory, and L doesn't care who he's competing against as long as he wins." B ran his hands up to his forehead to reveal that he was staring forward, down at Mello's knees, but not really. He took a deep, shaky breath and refused to cough again. "He told me the results of the case," he said, voice especially hoarse now.

"Really?"

He nodded. "E's the one who set up the projection. He's the one who set the scene to send a message. He wanted to tell us…everyone…that L is the destroyer of us and that L must be stopped."

* * *

B choppily quotes from page 159 of _Another Note_. See if you can find it! ;p If not, no big.

Aaah, this is probably the best one I've written since the first page! I'm so proud of it! ^^ And you're all lucky that I continued, since I was going to stop just after Mello's comment about B sending them the video feed, but I just HAD to keep going ;3 Woot!


	22. See

Nothing belongs to me but C, D, E, and the story (I forgot to put D in my last disclaimer, but oh well :p)

* * *

E's wake.

L was only present through a laptop feed, though Mr. Wammy had flown in to attend. D, C, and B sat in the front pews of the small House chapel. Roger acted as a sort of priest, since few outsiders were allowed on the campus. Mello and Matt were also present, as well as the Second and Third generations, who were old enough to have known E somewhat. Though they were lined up in the pews, the First Generation and Matt and Mello were somehow situated with D as a center, who was sniffling uncontrollably into two fistfuls of tissues. Roger droned on about E's hard work, focus on tasks that interested him, and even about how he could was kind and never got into trouble. Everyone one else, except for D, was silent. When invited to go up and speak, no one moved, since they were Wammy Kids through and through, even in the face of such tragedy.

E's funeral.

Standing grouped outside in the small cemetery by the House was the same as back in the chapel, only more physically apparent that D was in the center and everyone else couldn't help but support her by surrounding her. Roger attempted to speak once more, but as the coffin was lowered into the neat, rectangular block dug into the ground, he found it nearly impossible because he'd run out of things to say back at the wake. So, there was silence, which couldn't help but feel appropriate.

After E's funeral.

As the others led D inside to try to calm her down before she had an attack, B went over to C, who stood before the filled grave and looked at the simple headstone, and tapped him on the shoulder. "I need to talk to you."

"Do you ever think about death?" C said out of the blue, not taking his eyes off the stone.

B hadn't expected that as he stood next to the much larger man. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, only slumping somewhat to keep the habit up, and put his eyes on the flat, cold stone as well. "Every day."

"I suppose we all do at some point in our lives, especially us. We're surrounded by death, aren't we? Even when our friends live and smile and are healthy, our entire lives are filled with death."

"Since when are you so eloquent?"

"Every case we solve, be it kidnapping, fraud, or some other such evil, is lined with death. There are murders, and there is potentiality for murder." C seemed to be in some sort of daze.

"Look, there's something I need to ask you…"

C was pointedly silent. Then, he said, "Have you ever looked into Japanese mythology?"

That startled B enough to make him cough for a moment. "What?"

"There is a deity that strikes my fancy called a shinigami." God of Death. He didn't need to translate, since he knew B was fluent in Japanese as well. "Death personified, like the Grim Reaper in Western culture, only there are many of them who live in their own world. The term loosely refers to any such being, though most seem to exist in order to transmit souls from this world to the next."

"Why are you telling me this?" exasperated B, putting focus on the "Why" because he was getting annoyed at this irrelevant banter. He frowned up at him, searching for some sign of sanity in C's thoughtful, blank face.

"Do you know about shinigami eyes? They're supposed to be able to see some very interesting information about people, specifically their time of death." C stopped talking, letting that sink in.

It did. B's shining eyes widened and his jaw slackened and he just stared. "T-Time of death?"

C finally looked down at him with soft, reasoning eyes, knowing. "I've always thought that one with such eyes must be even more surrounded by death than a Wammy Kid and that it must have some sort of effect."

B just kept his gaze unwavering as he closed his mouth in a firm line. Then, he grinned somewhat, crookedly, though nothing was changed in his eyes. "How…eye-catching."

C didn't smile. He just looked back at the stone. He let out a swift huff of breath. "I've always wondered…what will my tombstone say?" Not "what shall" in a planning way, but "what will" in a certain way.

B closed his mouth again and looked at the stone as well. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," said C in barely a whisper.

"Once you know, you can never forget."

"I understand."

"But first, tell me one thing."

C nodded.

"How are you going to die?"

C looked down and sighed. "I have a heart condition. There is no cure and barely any treatment. Don't tell D."

"Trust me, that's the last thing I'm going to do. Very well, so long as I'm sure that there's nothing I need to do about you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll be here long enough to see."

C nodded. "Very well. Tell me."

And so B told him.

Before them, the second tombstone from the First Generation stood silent.

**Everett Bliss**

**July 16th 1981**

**April 9th 1997  
**

* * *

For the shinigami explanation, I glanced at Monstropedia, a branch of Wiki, just to kinda make sure, so you know.

Promised I'd bring C back ;p


	23. Ribs

Nothing belongs to me 'cept D. And B's swim trunks ;3 nyeh nyeh

* * *

Summer vacation came in about two and a half months, to everyone's delight. Even the kids in the successorship were given some time off, though they still had homework. The pool out back was uncovered and cleaned, and after only a couple days was ready for swimming. Roger was glad for the fact that there was a lot more to do with the children during the summer than in the winter, since the outdoor area was filled with various sports equipment, as well as the pool. D even perked up and seemed much less tired less often in the better light, teaching groups of kids at a time to swim. Mello could be found playing soccer instead of making mischief. Near was calmly inside as always, though sat in patches of light under windows, which at least seemed somewhat healthier. Yes, summertime was good.

Well, it was usually good. This year, however, was the year that B decided to start…whatever it was he was starting.

D, Mello, and dragged-along Matt had just gotten back from shopping for new swimsuits and were currently changing in D's room, since her room had a fairly large, full-length mirror they could use to show them off. Mello was in a light blue one that D said brought out his eyes and the girl herself was in a cute, red one-piece.

Matt sat dejectedly on the bed, not even caring about what he looked like in his new Mario swimsuit (though it was awesome). "Honestly, what's the big deal? It's just water."

"Yes, but what's fun is what you do in the water, silly," chirped D, in a jovial mood. "And I'll teach you to swim right away so you don't miss out." She checked to make sure the lines were smooth and that nothing was out of place on herself, twisting to see better in the mirror.

Matt just sighed and went back to his game. "You know, you would have looked cute in a two-piece," he said randomly, "and maybe something ruffled."

D giggled. "That's sweet, but I feel more comfortable in a one-piece." She put her hands over her stomach as if to smooth it unnecessarily.

"D, stop that," snapped Mello, knowing why she was really so focused on herself like that. "You're skinnier than skinny and pretty no matter what size you are, got it?"

She flushed and spluttered. "That's ridiculous! I'm-!"

"I take it the pool's open?" came a bored voice from the doorway, where B stood in perfect L-posture. D, glad he was there for subject change, beamed at him.

"Yes, it's already ready for use! I even picked out something for you, since you've grown somewhat in the past year." She tottered over to where a pair of freshly-bought, freshly-washed swim trunks lay on her bed by Matt. They were white with a pattern of little strawberries. "Do you like them? I thought of you as soon as I saw them." She took B's hand, pulled him into the room properly, and handed them to him. He smirked somewhat, amused, but said nothing as he glanced at them while holding them at the corners with the tips of his fingers.

"And she got rid of all your old ones so you'd have to wear those with no way of getting out of the photographic blackmail she'll take once you're in them," added Mello with a grin. D scoffed.

"That is not true! I got rid of his old ones because they're too small!" She was busy trying to find her cherry-red shirt that hung down to her knees, which she used for a swimsuit cover for when she wasn't in the water. She couldn't find it.

"And I got rid of that extraneous shirt," said B, who had not shown any indication of surprise during this entire exchange. He put the new swim trunks on the back of D's desk chair and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he regarded her with scheming delight.

"Eh? But I need that shirt!" Now self-conscious, she picked up her light green beach towel and wrapped it around herself.

B cocked his head, grinning. "Why? You look so cute in a swimsuit." The picture of innocence.

"It's…indecent!"

"You don't exactly have much to be showing off," B pointed out.

"Still!"

"Besides, you're so freakishly skinny that you're not bad to look at, save for the grossly jutting bones."

And, just like that, D was having an anxiety attack, but hid it behind a pout. "Matt, Mello, why don't you guys go on ahead so B can change and I can find my shirt," she suggested ever so calmly. Matt and Mello could do nothing but obey. "Why do you have to be so insensitive in your lies?" she whined once they had gone.

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted to be that skeletal." B straightened up a bit, enough to cross his arms without looking stupid and grinned coldly.

"I'm not skinny at all. You know that, and yet you keep making comments like that."

"You're not fat at all, and yet you keep making comments like that," B mocked. "Don't be foolish." He went over and bent down to be in her face. "You're quite cute, though."

She tilted up her chin and regarded him indignantly under furrowed eyebrows. "Now why are you saying that? You don't even like me."

He chuckled and pulled her to her feet, though she kept the towel around her like a vice. "On the contrary. You're probably the person I least dislike in the world right now."

"Bit late to be contracting spring fever. Though, maybe it's the sun that's got you so cheery. Anyways, go change into your swimsuit."

"You feel you must be the absolute best because of this place, don't you? The same as everyone else, only shown through a different lens. You're fine the way you are and this place is forcing you to believe otherwise. It's such a shame." B's smile went away, as did his L ruse, mostly, and he put his hands on her shoulders, which were poking up through the towel.

"Oh, that's what you're thinking about," said D with an air of melancholy. She looked up at him with pitying eyes. "What makes you think I hate it here? I don't at all; in fact, this is the only place in which I feel at home."

"Because you were brainwashed."

"Because it is my home," D corrected.

"Home is what you make it, not where you've just lived for a while."

"Eleven years."

"Still."

D shook her head. "You're incorrigible."

"As are you."

"What are you trying to accomplish here, then?"

"Apparently, nothing," said B, somewhat darkly. He let go of her shoulders and then left, leaving the swim trunks there on the back of the chair.

"…" D, confused, decided to let him alone and find another large shirt to wear over her swimsuit.

Everyone had lunch outside near the pool, and then an hour later, finally got in the pool for the first time. It was cool and yet still in the sun, so it was bright and absolutely perfect for swimming. It even fixed D's lapse in cheer, since she could forget all about B (as much as she could) and focus on having a good time with the young orphans. True to her word, she taught Matt to swim, as well as a few others. Mello found a beach ball and it was tossed around wildly before they finally grouped up into two teams and had a game of net-less pool tennis. At the end of the day, everyone had to go in, shower, and change for dinner.

When D returned to her room to change, wearing nothing but a bathrobe and slippers from her recent shower, she found B lounged back on her bed, twirling the strawberry-covered trunks on his finger. D paid him little heed and changed behind her changing screen, which was there for just that reason.

"You should have come out to the pool with us. It was fun," she said as she pulled on her underwear. B just grunted in response. "I taught ten children how to swim! A few of them seem ready to go on to other strokes, but the others could use some more- What are you doing?" She looked over her shoulder at B, who had decided to go up behind her and wrap his arms around her, regardless of the fact that all she was wearing was that pair of panties. D doubted B was going to do anything funny, so didn't bother fighting him off or even tensing up all that much. It was strange, though.

"I can feel your ribs," he said flatly, feeling along them a bit with his fingertips, causing her to cringe a bit from the tickle.

"Stop that!" She grabbed his wrists and tried to pull him off, but failed completely. B looked down and reveled at the difference, how small her wrists and arms were compared to his thicker, muscular ones.

"You're still as small as a child."

"I have a smaller build than you, who are an ogre. Now what exactly are you doing?" She squirmed more strongly, though one wouldn't call it strongly really.

"The only thing hideous about you is the fact that I can see your bones jutting through your skin like a chair leg through a balloon. If you gained weight as well as some muscle, you'll be much healthier and more appealing."

"You're not into anything," she reminded him, "so what do you have to go on when you say that?"

"So you assume."

"…Do you have a crush on me or something?"

"No. Of course not."

"Then stop saying stuff like that!" She squirmed again, and this time he let go, causing her to fall, though luckily miss the screen. "Oof!"

"Perhaps this isn't the way to go…" he mumbled to himself.

"What?" D hadn't caught that.

"Never mind." B turned and left. Confused, D got up and watched as he shut the door behind him. She shook her head and hurriedly finished dressing. Not feeling up to eating, she crawled into bed and hid there. What was B trying to do?

* * *

Perfect timing for the beginning of summer, eh? XP Yay, pools! Though, for summers, one can find me at the beaches in Cape Cod, since that's where I go :D Woot.


	24. Canaan

WARNING, A BIT OF SPOILER FROM DEATH NOTE RELIGHT 2 WITH THE WAMMY KIDS

And oh yeah, I made something for you guys a little while ago~ .com/gallery/#/d2oko45

* * *

So, summer got rolling and B mostly disappeared again, back into his lair of plotting and jam-eating and…whatever else B did by himself in his room in the dark…

Anyways! One afternoon, Matt and Mello were in the rec room, watching _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat_, which Mello had bought on EBay on VHS.

"I didn't know you liked musicals," commented Matt, who was clad in shorts and a too-big tanktop which slid down his shoulders constantly. He was actually watching the movie without a game in front of his face, the only thing in his hand was when he occasionally picked up his glass of yellow lemonade ("The pink stuff is too sweet for me.") for a sip of refreshing coolness.

"I like a few. _Phantom of the Opera_ is also cool. I like the part where Gerard Butler is all in red with a skull mask and is going dramatically down the stairs while criticizing everyone." Mello had pink lemonade ("The yellow stuff is too sour for me.").

"I've never seen that." And that discussion ended before it began. The movie got to the point where the brothers were planning on going to Egypt to beg the Pharaoh for food when Matt mentioned, "Hey, this actually mentions the pyramids and Sphinx and stuff."

"Yeah, it's Egypt," said Mello, wondering if the heat was messing with Matt's brain (Then again, this wasn't all that odd for Matt).

"I mean…The Bible never says anything about the wonders of the Egyptian stuff, right? Nobody looks around Egypt and says, 'Wow, look at all those big yellow geometric shapes sticking out of the ground at a hundred stories high,' right? You'd think they'd notice."

"Actually, the pyramids used to be covered in bright white stone and topped with gold. What we think of as pyramids today are what are left, like how Greek statues used to be painted in bright colors instead of just blank white like we see today," Mello corrected. Pleased with himself, he took another sip of lemonade.

"Yeah, still. Why didn't anyone ever notice giant stuff like that?"

"The Bible is all about the people and underlying morals, not about the wonders of Egyptian architecture."

"Yeah, and Las Vegas in the States is all about underlying sin, but people still notice the fake Sphinx, pyramid, and Statue of Liberty."

"…You've been watching too much TV."

"You keep changing the subject."

"Stop criticizing the Bible like that."

"I wasn't, I was just noticing!"

"Whatever." Mello took a chomp of chocolate and glued his eyes to the screen.

"So I win?"

"No, my argument is better than yours. You gave no possibilities while I gave the main one for why they don't go on about Egyptian awesomeness. Basically, I win."

"…Okay." Pause. "…I wonder how you would look in the Narrator's outfit."

"PFFFT," was the sound that Mello's lemonade made as it spurt from his mouth. He spluttered a moment before exclaiming, "WHAT?"

Saving Matt from rage-filled strangulation was Roger, who entered the room, glanced from the two to the movie, in which the brothers were singing the song of brotherly protection in a tropical theme, and back again at the sight of un-brotherly love, and shook his head. "Boys, stop that. I think this is the perfect time to tell you that L is gathering all in the successorship for a private meeting in the-." Woosh, went Mello, followed by Matt. "…er, next room." He turned the movie off and went after them.

B was standing to the side and just out of view to the webcam (nobody noticed him, since he was in a blond wig and a hat and was just good at being unnoticeable, even if he was conspicuous as the only person above ten years old to be there, besides Roger). The screen was blank for the moment. Roget sat by the table on which the laptop sat. When the excited kids had situated themselves, Matt standing opposite of B (he was curious enough to get close) and Mello against the wall to observe everything, Roger hit a button on the laptop and then turned the mic on.

"Hello, students. I am L," came a voice from the speakers. Everyone gasped and murmered to themselves; it was a real voice, not the usual robotic one the world heard. It made them all feel special. Even B had an excited gleam in his eyes and quirky smile. Matt leaned in closer, not that it changed anything. Mello pulled out a chocolate bar and nibbled at it, attention intently on the laptop like everyone else's. Near, in another corner with a few Rubik's cubes, was Near.

Questions were asked, like how L solved his cases and even a couple personal ones. A girl in the front, chipper and cute, asked him, "Ooh, ooh! Can you tell me if there's something that you're not good at or maybe something that you're scared of?" She had pigtails, too. The poor thing was doomed in this place. (B popped up in my head right there).

And then he went off about monsters. Lying monsters, to be exact. It was somewhat confusing. And then he said he was one of those monsters… B's eyes darkened, but didn't react in any other way. Everyone else was a bit startled and confused, but figured he meant the criminals he caught and how he had to become a dark knight of sorts to catch them, like Batman. That realization only excited the children more.

"He really is a superhero!" exclaimed one of the boys who had teased the questioning girl when she asked L what he feared. "And I knew he wasn't really afraid of anything."

B just meandered back toward his room, ignoring everyone and acting casual. Inside, however, he was reflecting hard on what L had said. Why go on about monsters who never told the truth, people who were psychopaths? Did L mean himself, B, or perhaps Kira, or maybe even all three? B would love to meet this Kira, but knew that would probably never happen. L would defeat Kira, which was certain; regardless, B needed to defeat L.

Deep in thought, B almost ran right into Mello, who had somehow gotten to his door before he had. "What did you think?" Mello asked him, cautious since their tipsy truce hadn't really fallen out, since it was better than fighting.

"About L, or about one of his replies?" He slid from L-pose to B-pose and leaned against the wall next to the boy.

"Both, I guess." Mello snapped a piece of chocolate bar between his teeth.

"I suppose you still think he's celestial," B said airily, looking at the water-stained ceiling.

"Yeah, but what about you? Still hate him?"

"Yes."

"But can't you also be amazed by him?"

"Of course I can. The world isn't black and white."

"That sounds odd, coming from you." Mello raised a skeptical eyebrow at him.

"The world isn't black and white, but certain aspects are. It's complicated." He sighed. "About whom do you think he was referring, in that part about monsters?"

"Kira and himself, of course. Are you really so self-centered that you'd think he'd remember you enough to refer to you?"

"I suppose you're right." He cocked his head to the side, staring forward blankly. He changed the subject. "I never would have thought L to be so caring that he'd have a Q&A for you. What made him want to open up and try to get you to understand something about his personal self all of a sudden?"

"It seems that he's worried about Kira defeating him, or not surviving this. I hope he chooses a successor soon, then." Mello narrowed his eyes.

"I wonder how much time he has left…"

"You'd have to be a shinigami to know."

"A god of death?" B translated.

"Yeah. It's an old Japanese myth that has many forms. I've been researching Japanese paranormal ever since the Second Kira mentioned them in that video. I haven't found much yet, but there's a hint that they can see a person's lifespan because they have special eyes."

"…Really… What good is that to a supernatural being?"

"I'm not sure. Might have something to do with Fate, how all great beings like that know the fates of humans so…dictate them, I guess. It goes to show why the Kiras have been using that as a symbol of themselves."

"Interesting work. I'm sure you'll make a great detective someday, looking outside of the box like that." B, still staring forward, raised a hand and plunked it on Mello's head to ruffle his hair a bit, somewhat awkwardly. Mello let him, used to his weirdness.

"Thanks. Maybe you'll make something of yourself someday, if you ever spread your wings. Try acting. I'm sure someone out there needs a creepy serial killer," he deadpanned, though joking. B began laughing, a real laugh, one that made everyone, including D sometimes, cringe from how spine-chilling it was.

"If I didn't have a plan already, I'd say you just inspired me. Funny thought, though." He took his hand from Mello's mop of hair and crossed his arms.

"What plan?"

"Oh, you'll see when the time comes. Maybe before I leave, I'll even tell you a secret."

"Secret?" Mello frowned, confused. What secrets did he not know already?

"Yes, a secret. Aren't you lucky? Now go away." B straightened from his leaning position against the wall and went around Mello and into his room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"…" Mello shook his head before more of B's kookiness could seep in and left.

* * *

Okay, lot to say here XP First, disclaimers: _Joseph a.t.A.T.D_, _Phantom o.t.O_, the Bible, and canon characters of Death Note, and the world of Death Note DON'T BELONG TO ME (phew). This story and the OCs who usually show up (though it doesn't look like any of them are in this one. Wow) do :3

And next, I have a couple links for you. I already knew that bit about the pyramids being covered all shinily, but here's a source anyways: . And next, here's the scene mentioned from the Relight, where L talks to the Kids via laptop: .com/watch?v=H1uSCnuCzwM

OKAY! So, a month later and another chapter! I know I mentioned something about needing a translator, but I went in a completely new direction from originally planned (which is good, since this is so much better), so no foreign languages yet :p (Thanks anyways Pseudy :3)

And another thing...Funny how now the story and the actual real-world season now matches up, eh? XD SUMMER SO HOT AND HUMID AND SUNNY!

And yeah, I know, I put that Relight scene in there really randomly Oo I was surprised myself. But, it fit, so oh well... Besides, I think this might be the last time B comes out of his room until *checks timeline* September. And yeah, I know it's not mentioned where D is, so I'll say so here since it never came up in the chap: D knew about the meeting but didn't go because she really wants nothing to do with L himself after the A thing, so was just off doing...nothing, probably. Yeah.

Sooo, here's my plans for the summer: Going to Cape Cod on the 17th until...one to two weeks later XP ish. Also, getting ready to go to college! . I got into Clark University in Worcester, Massachusetts (and now I know all you psycho stalkers are gonna come after me ;p) and I'm sooo excited and reeeally nervous! SO AWESOME THOUGH! 8D I'll try to get in other chaps as much as I can (and sorry for the wait, but high school grad n' all that), especially within the next week and a half while I'm stuck at home doing NOTHING, now that I seem to have gotten over my block .

...And these comments are becoming longer than the fic chap itself XD Enjoy the next bit of Destiny!


	25. Pack

It was a ways into July when Mello asked D, "So, what were you planning on for a summer trip?"

"A trip?" asked Matt, looking up from his Gameboy. He'd just managed to level up his butterfree by beating the latest gym leader, so could take a moment to poke into the real world. "What trip?"

"D takes us on trips every summer." In truth, it was because Mr. Wammy and Roger had needed to figure out what to do with the leftover kids from the First Generation, so used them for miscellaneous things such as trip-planning. She was quite good at it, too, being a child herself.

"I was thinking we head to that nice island again, you know, the one from two years ago? It had the most beautiful beaches and it was nice and quiet and almost tropical!"

"…D, are you sure that's a good idea? That's the last place we all went with…well, you know why I'm concerned."

"I know, but I think it's time to reflect upon the positive. It was so very fun, if you remember."

"Yeah, but… Well, if you're sure."

"Anyways, I've just started planning. We'll stay there for…maybe two weeks. Would three be too much? Hmm…" She wandered off in the direction of her room. A few minutes later, B came running down the hall from the direction of her (and his, a door down) room and hid behind Mello.

"She's…she's starting!"

"Yes, B, I know. She does this every year. Why are you hiding?"

"She keeps…asking me for…input!"

"So?" Mello grinned a bit, amused at B's "suffering."

"She just doesn't STOP!"

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" Mello just stood there, letting B keep his lame hiding spot crouched back behind him.

"Hide me."

"Go find your own hiding spot!"

"She'll find me."

"Then find a better hiding spot."

"She'll find me!"

"Then find a better hiding spot!"

"She'll find me!"

"STOP IT!" went Matt, surprising them both. "…or this'll go on forever," Matt said, less confrontationally and yell-y. "You could go to the library and have C hide you."

"No. He's on HER side." He narrowed his eyes and looked from side to side to add to his paranoia effect.

Mello groaned. "Fine, then let's go outside."

"Do we have to?" whined Matt and B at the same time.

"It's either that or-"

"There you are!" D stood triumphantly before them, hands on her hips (well, where her hips should be).

"Eep," went B. Mello just grinned again.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning for the island and I need to get everyone packed, starting with you. Come on." She took B's wrist and started to pull. She didn't get very far. In fact, if there's a negative number one can pull someone, that's where she was taking him. Yes, that does make sense, admit it.

"I don't want to go there," B growled, glaring.

"You don't have a choice. Roger wants you out of the mansion for a while. He says it'll be good for you."

"I don't care what Roger says. I don't want to go."

"If you're living under this roof, you have to do what Roger and Mr. Wammy say. And, since I'm representing them right now, you have to do what I say."

"This is why you should never be given power." B stood and yanked so D was pulled right into Mello. Free, B fled like a marathon runner when the gun is fired.

"B! Get back here!" D sidestepped Mello and ran after him, peasant-style zebra-print skirt rippling like an odd flag. Mello finally burst out laughing, causing Matt to smile as well; Mello had a nice laugh.

"You heard her. We'd better go pack for the trip," the blond finally said, touching Matt's shoulder a bit.

"Um, yeah, okay…" Matt followed.

"Jeg ønsker ikke å gå!" came a yell from down where B and D had gone. It was B's voice.

"Stopp klager og bare begynne å pakke!" replied D with vigor.

"Oh boy, they're fighting in Norwegian," said C, who had just walked to where Matt and Mello were from another hallway.

"What are they saying?" asked Matt.

"He said, 'I don't want to go!' and she said, 'Stop complaining and start packing!'"

"Ne želim ići!" snapped B more forcefully.

"That's Croatian," said Mello. "He said 'I don't want to go!' again."

"Zašto ne? Bit će zabavno!" pleaded D.

"Why not? It'll be fun," translated Mello.

The voices were getting closer and more frenzied as they looped around and came back. B switched to Dutch, according to C, and barked, "Ik betwijfel dat, je psychotische vrouw! Laat me met rust!" which meant, again according to C, "I doubt that, you psychotic woman! Leave me alone!"

D, in response, decided to try to take control of the languages and switch to French. "Je veux que tu viennes avec nous! Tu es mon ami le plus précieux." Mello and C translated at almost the same time, "I want you to go with us! You are my most treasured friend."

"Pourquoi? Je suis aussi le plus effrayant." "Why? I am also the most scary." "Je ne veux pas aller." "I don't want to go."

"I don't want to lose you…"

"I haven't gone anywhere."

"…Please, come."

At this point, they had returned to where Matt and Mello (and C) were, but hadn't noticed. They had also gone to Spanish, which everyone understood, so no more translating.

"Don't give me that face. It's pathetic." B's face almost softened, though. Almost. D continued giving him her most pleading eyes as her lower lip trembled. "Don't be stupid. What would I do on a beach? I'll fry." She didn't stop looking pitiful, but didn't burst out crying outright. Yet. "…You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"…" The silence said it all.

"Fine. You'll regret it, but just once more, I'll let myself be dragged on your meaningless excursion," he said with not quite a snarl as he pushed past her roughly and stormed past the bewildered three in the hall and headed for his room. She was bumped back into the wall with a bit of a thump.

"…Well, that's done with," she said when she could, shaking a bit from the emotion within as well as the stress of arguing with him. She was normally so timid that these little outbursts took quite the toll on her. She looked over at the boys and blushed. "Er…Best get packing!" She hurried past them and after B, but went into her own room for a nice, anxiety-sedative-drugged nap (She was already packed herself). The three went their separate ways, probably to pack.

* * *

Yeah, I know, it went to DB again. I SWEAR it'll switch to more MM in the next chapter! At least I have something going now :p Thanks to my readers!

And thanks to my beta, blue-eyes27 on ffn :D Really helped smooth the rough edges! And somewhat Mus, who didn't do much after blue-eyes fixed it, but oh well XD

Eh, not so fond of this chap, but oh well :\ Let's call it transition, which...it really is. Anywho XP I own nothing but D and C and the story~


	26. Sweetmelon

Yes, it's one word, so there T3T just like my chap-name-theme's been going, if you've been paying attention XP

Anywho, I CAN'T FIND MY FRENCH COPY OF LE PETIT PRINCE D8 Oh well, I didn't actually end up quoting anything, so yeah. XP That'll make more sense when you're done reading the chap.

Anywho (again), the Death Note-linked stuff belongs to ITS owners, Le Petit Prince belongs to its author, and C, D, and the story belong to meh :3

* * *

The first thing Matt learned when it came to these kinds of trips was that many of them, himself, Mello, and B, suffered from seasickness. C and D were happily standing at the front deck, the bow, looking out at the ocean and the incoming island with excitement. C even dared to put a hand on her waist, though that was the only indication in years that he had a crush on her, which he probably didn't even have. So, ignore that. Anyways, B was slumped against the little wall of the deck, looking green and out-of-the-way as he sat there. Mello, grouchy, was also forced to stay out on deck. He was sitting much like B was, only a couple feet away from him. Matt was sitting by Mello, feeling seasick, but not as badly as the others. He was simply grossly unused to boats of any kind.

Matt waited for someone to moan "Are we there yet?" but both Mello and B were too proud and too determined to suffer in silence. It was funny, in a way. Matt asked instead, "So, are we close to getting there? I don't think these two can handle much more," he said somewhat-dryly, since he was slowly starting to build a little pride one day of Mello at a time.

"Yes, we are!" cried D excitedly. "Just a few more minutes!" She patted B absently on the head, as if somewhat remembering that he was suffering down there. He ignored her, though Matt had a feeling he was tempted to look up and bite her hand, since the corner of his lip twitched up to reveal yellowing teeth.

"By that, do you mean five? Ten? Thirty?" B monotoned darkly through gritted teeth.

She ignored him. "Look! I can see the cabin!" Matt, curious, rose up on his knees to look up over the little wall and out at the island. It made him feel a bit sicker, but he dealt with it.

"That's a really big cabin…"

"Well, yes, but calling it a house would be weird."

"Not if you call it a vacation house."

"Will you two shut up?" snapped Mello, also through gritted teeth. "You're giving me a headache…"

"Sorry," said Matt in a low voice that would hopefully be less-painful to his friend. "You should try eating some salted crackers or taking something to help your seasickness."

"For your information, D didn't want us to be too drowsy to be unable to 'enjoy the incredible ride on the ferry,'" growled B, glaring fire-daggers at nothing in particular. Mello grunted in agreement.

"Oh, don't be so sour; it's not that bad to try to enjoy everything you can," D chastised, causing B to want to bite her even more. "Besides, it's only an hour-long ride."

"Only?" grum-mumbled B and Mello in unison.

"Better than spending all day on this thing," input C to create some peace. Mello groaned and B shot up to get sick over the side of the ship. D made a face and a grossed-out noise and stepped away, right onto C's foot. C wrapped his arms around her middle and lifted her up in reaction. Matt cringed and made a sympathetic face as he shied away as well in case Mello had the same reaction, which he did a moment ago.

Luckily, the little ferry pulled into the little harbor on the little island and the kids could get off the moving hell-ship and recover. It was a short walk to the not-so-little cabin. Inside, the servants sorted them into separate rooms (which were decorated in a calming beach theme) and Mello, Matt, and B immediately collapsed on their beds for some much-needed rest and recuperation.

Matt felt better after only about half an hour, since he'd always been a quick healer, especially when it came to sickness. He didn't dare check on Mello, who would probably throw his alarm clock at him, and the ones in the rooms looked heavy. He decided to brush his teeth, since the sight of the others throwing up had left a bad taste in his own mouth. The colors of the bathroom were white, sand, and a pale green, and the shower curtain was covered in painted seashells. All-in-all, it was pretty basic for a beach place, he supposed, not that he'd ever been in one before. The seahorse towel hooks were cute, he supposed. Once his teeth were clean, he poked his head out of the bathroom. The others' doors were closed and all was silent, as far as he could tell. They must've all been taking naps or something. So, Matt decided to kill some time by taking a shower. When that didn't kill enough time to let someone wake up, he decided to just go explore on his own.

It was all pretty straight-forward. There was a spacious kitchen, more bedrooms, a couple other bathrooms, a television room, offices, and a large library. Matt decided to check out the library, since…something was drawing him to it…

"That's a lot of books…" he mused out loud. Without knowing why, he lifted his hand and grabbed a thin book on a shelf at about eye-level. "_Le Petit Prince_ by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry…" He could tell it meant "_The Little Prince"_ just by the sort of simple French anyone who pays attention to television and such knows, but upon opening it, he had no idea what was in there. It was pretty high-level French, and he didn't know any. There were pretty pictures, though. "What's with the boa eating…whatever that is? Freaky. Hey, look, an elephant inside a snake." He flipped through some more. "This doesn't seem to make any sense…"

Suddenly, a white, ghostly hand reached down from above him and snatched the book up and over his head. He jumped, flipping around to face whatever it was, highly-startled. Oh, it was just B, who only looked ghostly because of the odd light on his pale skin.

"Interesting…Out of…" He glanced around. "Two-hundred and forty-nine books, you choose this one. I don't believe in coincidences." He held it in one hand and stroked the cover with the other. "…Have you read this before? It's…interesting."

"No, I haven't even heard of it." Matt figured he'd stay neutral, since B was being creepy and it would be best to just let him do as he wanted in case something else would make him mad…or something.

"It's also famous. There's an English version back at the House, but…it's a bit worn. You'll have to get your own." B stared at the cover of the copy in his hand for another moment before saying, "Go away." He didn't have to tell Matt twice.

Mm, food. Matt munched happily on a sandwich in the kitchen, sitting up on the counter without a care. Once he was done with that, he eyed the fresh watermelon in the refrigerator…

"OI, MATT!" called Mello, startling the redhead and causing him to drop the watermelon on the floor with a SPLAT. "…Eugh, you ruined the watermelon," said the blond with a grimace. Matt shot him an indignant look.

"Did you need something?" Matt deadpanned.

"Well, now I need you to clean the kitchen before I enter it," he said, not moving from the doorway. Matt sighed and found some paper towels. "I was also wondering if you want to come to the beach with me." He crossed his arms and leaned casually against said doorway.

"Is D dragging everyone out or something?"

"No, she's still asleep."

"…Is C lonely?"

"Nope."

"…B?"

"Matt, it'll just be us two. Is there a problem with that?" The blasé blond raised an eyebrow.

"…No…" Yes.

"Good. Clean that up and meet me back at the rooms." Mello turned and left. Matt let out a breath and flopped down onto the ground with a sigh.

"…Ew, sticky." Wait, he was going to the beach with Mello…alone…solitarily…with Mello…in nothing but swim trunks…or…What if Mello wore a speedo? Matt covered his mouth with his hand. Oh, gods, this wasn't going to be good…


End file.
